Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien
by Itzakukulkan
Summary: ¡COMPLETO! Sakura y Syaoran no se conocen, pero por caprichos del destino, se encuentran en difíciles circunstancias: ellá esta enamorada de otro y él acaba de perder a un ser muy querido, ¿que pasará?
1. Lejos del cielo

** Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.**

Natalia.

(Palimpsesto)

El cielo está nublado. Gris. Deseo verlo azul, como el agua del mar, como los ojos de mamá y como los hondos y profundos ojos de ella. Y estas gotas de agua que me nublan la vista y que lentamente se escurren por mis mejillas heladas, ¿son lágrimas? Creo que no, porque está lloviendo suavemente. Las rosas blancas que sostengo en mis manos, las rosas blancas embebidas de agua, ahora están más bellas. Las rosas son hermosas cuando parecen cubiertas de rocío. Camino. Camino y siento que a cada paso un dolor indescriptible mana de mi corazón herido y se extiende e invade cada célula de mi cuerpo, y no puedo, no puedo desprenderme de él... Es grande, casi tangible; pero a la vez, abstracto. Seguramente, ya forma parte de mí, como una piel interna..., que no podré arrancármela. Camino. Camino y cada paso me es más difícil. Mis ojos están cegados por la lluvia, creo. O, mejor dicho, quiero creer. No me atrevo a confesarme a mí mismo que estoy llorando. Es mejor culpar a la lluvia, inocente y suave. Casi cálida. Como ella. Todo alrededor mío se desdibuja. Todo. Todo, excepto el cielo plomo, a ratos de un celeste pálido, perdido entre nubes grises, cargadas de agua. Camino. Camino y comprendo que me duele. Admito que me duele, porque desde antes comprendí que me lastimaría. Sólo que me era imposible aceptar aquella situación..., y ahora también lo es… y, sin embargo, lo he hecho. Camino. Camino y sé que estoy derrotado por aquel enemigo invisible, invencible. Aquel enemigo despiadado, que ataca sin odio, sin rencor, sin venganza. Aquel enemigo que únicamente acomete al más débil, porque es el momento, que no trepida en alzar el arma y perpetrar el crimen, porque es la hora. Camino. Camino y todo está negro... Y allá en el horizonte... una luz blanca brilla... En el horizonte, una esperanza helada. La acojo en mi corazón y embargada por mi cariño, se prende. Y ahora es una llama; ahora, es fuego crepitando, iluminándome y dándome fuerzas para continuar. Camino. Camino y evoco sus palabras, henchidas de dolor, pero pronunciadas con voz dulce, serena y cálida: "No te apenes, porque yo siempre voy a estar contigo... Cuando veas a los pequeños, me verás a mí... Pero me verás como una gran amiga, solamente, porque será otra...—y su voz se entristece súbitamente, se quiebra—Deberás perdonarme algún día". Camino. Camino y comprendo que no me ha abandonado. No estoy sólo, porque tengo dos pequeños hijos. La Muerte se ha apiadado de mí: los ha dejado conmigo.

—Joven Syaoran, que bueno que ha regresado temprano—me saluda Wei, suspirando aliviado, al recibirme en la puerta—. La lluvia aún no amaina—añade.

—Gracias, pero no debes preocuparte por mí.

Coloco una silla cerca de la estufa, me despojo del abrigo empapado y lo dejo secándose sobre la silla que he colocado cerca de la estufa. 

—¿Cómo están los niños? 

—Bien, señor. Gracias a Dios, los niños no comprenden la pérdida que han sufrido.

—Eso es lo bueno de ser niño: hay muchas cosas que no comprendes, y eres irremediablemente inocente y feliz—musité quedamente. 

Me asomé al cuarto donde dormían mis hijos. Ambos dormían plácidamente en sus cunas. Le besé a cada uno la frente y les deseé buenos sueños. 

Luego voy a prepararme una taza de té. Wei está en la cocina. Me parece tenso, pues se restriega las manos nerviosamente y sus ojos negros resplandecen con un brillo de ansiedad, y eso no es normal en él. Le pregunto que qué pasa, mientras espero que hierva la tetera.

—Sucede que ha llamado su madre, joven. 

—¿Cómo? 

—Al enterarse de la muerte de su esposa, solicita que usted regrese a casa—me comunica, mirándome fijamente. 

—No volveré, Wei. He amado a mi mujer durante estos dos años que estuve con ella y, créeme, no me arrepiento. Mi madre se ha equivocado… Y yo aún no olvido lo que hizo. Deberá pasar mucho agua debajo del puente para que yo piense en regresar—replico, con voz serena. 

—Pero, señor, usted sabe que necesita encarecidamente dinero. Su situación es bastante pobre. No lo digo por usted ni por mí, sino por sus hijos. Ellos tienen un año de edad y deben alimentarse correctamente. Y "correctamente" significa dinero, y bastante.

—Comprendo lo que dices, Wei y te lo agradezco. Pero no regresaré—repito, duramente y luego agrego, más suave—. Trabajaré más duro, si es necesario. En los estudios me va bastante bien, por lo que no requiero estudiar demasiado y así tendré más tiempo libre y podré emplearlo trabajando. 

—Usted se sacrifica demasiado, joven—me reconviene Wei.

—Si es por amor, cualquier sacrificio es un placer—repongo, tranquilamente.

—La señora me pidió que usted la llamara comunicándole la respuesta. 

—Bien.

Me dirijo al teléfono y marco los dígitos. A pesar de mi aparente calma, mis manos tiemblan imperceptiblemente. 

—Buenas noches, casa de la familia Li.

—Buenas noches. Por favor, déme con Ieran Li. 

—¿De parte de quién? 

—De Syaoran Li. 

—Espere un momento. 

Mientras tanto, pienso en cuáles son las palabras correctas y más adecuadas. 

—¿Syaoran?—pregunta desde Hong—Kong, la voz serena e imperturbable de mi madre. 

—Sí, madre. ¿Cómo está usted? 

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? 

Me turbo. ¿Y yo? No sé que responderle.

—¿Y tú?—repite, siempre frío e inmutable su tono de voz. 

—Bien, gracias—contesto ásperamente—. ¿Cómo están mis hermanas y Meiling?

—Bien también. ¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse? 

—No acepto, pero le agradezco, de todas formas. 

Se mantiene un rato en silencio. Es un silencio espeso, hondo, lacerante. Es mi madre. 

—Como tú quieras—concede inconmovible, sin alterarse. 

Es mi madre, me digo de nuevo, mentalmente. Inconmovible y helada. 

—Por favor, déle saludos a mis hermanas y a Meiling. 

—Claro. 

—Gracias. 

—Buenas noches, hijo. 

Cortés, sólo en cierta forma, es decir, a su manera. No preguntó por mis hijos ni por Wei. Está molesta, pero no lo reconoce. Es mi madre. Mi madre y su orgullo, casi palpable. 

—Buenas noches, madre. 

**********************************

Sus ojos azules, como dos océanos cansinamente vivos, inmensos y abismantes, hermosamente tristes e inocentes. Su piel pálida y tersa. Cuando le acariciaba las mejillas, mi mano resbalaba suavemente por su piel. Era exquisito besarle sus labios tibios y rojos y era exquisito besarle sus manos y su frente, su cuello y su pecho. Besarla entera a ella, era sublime y bello. Y su cabello negro caía como cascada sobre sus hombros, brillante y espesa. Y era su silencio una dulce ambrosía y eran sus caricias de ternura como un remanso en paz y pleno. Su rostro velado por ese halo de tristeza y su sonrisa eternamente melancólica, me indujeron a imaginar que su congoja era connatural en ella. Toda ella era un enigma insoslayable. Sus brazos eran acogedores y su abrazo entrañable. Y yo la amaba, por sobre todas las cosas. Era un amor especial… Quería su callado mirar, su sonrisa serena, su abrazo íntimo, sus mínimas y ausentes demostraciones de amor hacia mí y sus ojos azules tan hondos e infinitos. Infinitos como el cielo azul. Infinitos como sus secretos inconfesables. Infinitos como su amor ingenuo y puro. 

—Quiero decirte que te amo—me decía algunas veces. 

Tal vez cuando el cielo estaba azul y claro y cuando su pasado la liberaba. Ya no lo recuerdo. Pero mi memoria retiene con firmeza y, estoy cierto de ello, que Natalie me asía las manos y me prodigaba cariñosos besos en la cabeza cuando pronunciaba esas palabras de tierno y frágil amor.

—Lo sé—contestaba yo, inmerso en sus ojos grandes. 

Y algunas veces, yo le respondía.

—También yo te quiero.

En esas ocasiones ella se afanaba en sonreírme con dulzura tierna, en dejar sus nostálgicas evocaciones atrás, pero aquello era en vano: su acostumbrada tristeza perduraba en su rostro noble y su mirada fervorosa retornaba a ser lánguida. Lánguida y lejana y melancólica.

Y callaba. Y su silencio era hondo, como el de mamá, pero hondo y tibio. Ella sabía cuando debía hablar… Y siempre cuando lo hacía, pronunciaba las palabras sosegadamente, veladas por un ingenuo candor. 

Nos amábamos en silencio. Entrelazadas las manos, caminábamos largamente, apreciando cada porción, por muy recóndita que fuese, de nuestro alrededor. Anhelaba la primavera cada año, para contemplar el cielo azul, como sus ojos, desprovisto de nubes. Para observar las flores despertar de su largo letargo y quererlas. Y caminar entre ellas. Alababa la sabiduría inmensa y grande de la naturaleza sin palabras. 

A ella le gustaba caminar… Caminar entre los árboles, entre las flores, bajo un cielo azul iluminado cálidamente por los rayos del sol, en la arena, en la orilla del mar, jugando con las olas, en todas partes. Caminar junto a mí, tomados de las manos y decirme: "Te quiero". Y yo la amaba. O quizá amaba su silencio y sus ojos azules y su frágil cuerpo y su desenvoltura y gracia para caminar y su mirar acongojado casi angustioso y su sonrisa melancólica y el deseo de conocerla más allá de sus palabras. 

*********************************** 

—Joven Syaoran, debería estar durmiendo ya—me dice Wei, cortando el curso de mis recuerdos nostálgicos. Nostálgicos y ahora tan distantes.

Lo miro atentamente y veo que sus ojos negros denotan pesadumbre y pena. Él también la quería. O tal vez sólo la quería por el cariño que me tiene a mí. 

—Wei, añoro el día en podré volver a verla—murmuro, ya sin ocultar mi pesar. 

No tiene sentido. En verdad, no tiene sentido intentar engañarlo para no afligirlo, pues Wei me conoce desde que nací y sabe leer y comprender la mirada de mis ojos.

—Señorito, usted debe seguir adelante. La señorita Natalie no regresará, pero, como ella dijo, estará acompañándolo… si usted se lo consiente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Debe aceptar y asumir que ella está muerta, para que esté a su lado ahora. 

Me avergüenzo de este pensamiento que me roe el alma, que me inunda, que me llena. Me siento solo… No es que la presencia de Wei y de mis hijos sea en vano, pero no suple la ausencia de ella. Viví con Natalie cerca de dos años. Días felices… Y la amé serenamente, casi sin fuego, casi sin ardor, sin enamorarme profundamente de ella, no como es en realidad el verdadero amor, lo admito, pero así éramos felices. Nuestro cariño era callado y así era hermoso. Ahora siento un vacío hondo y pesado que me oprime el corazón, que me llena de pesar…Extraño a Meiling, con sus trenzas negras, con sus ojos canelas sonriendo alegremente, con su voz eufórica, con su conversación inacabable…; a mis hermanas, con sus locuras y su cariño y su charla bastante incoherente y divertida, especialmente a Fanren, que siempre estaba dispuesta escuchar y a entender… aun a mamá, con sus ojos azules inalterables e insondables, su caminar erguido, su semblante frío, severo y altivo… Añoro con nostalgia dolorosa y amarga los días en que fui niño y fui completamente feliz, y cuando ella y yo nos amábamos en silencio bajo el cielo azul despejado de nubes, tomados de las manos y nos besábamos con pasión apaciguada, nos besábamos con amor tibio… Pero esta soledad que me ahoga… Este desconsuelo, este sufrimiento que no termina… No lo quiero… No.

—Joven Syaoran, debe dejar de martirizarse con agrias cavilaciones. Piense en sus hijos. 

No me sorprendió que Wei sospechase las amargas meditaciones que me perturbaban.

—Amo a mis hijos, Wei—repongo con voz apagada.

Ha dejado de llover. Ha dejado de llover, y pienso que es momento de asumir esta pérdida. Mas no comprendo por qué ahora siento tantos deseos de llorar, que me anudan la garganta y me impiden hablar.

—Lo sé y por eso tengo la certeza de que usted sabrá cómo continuar. Buenas noches, joven, que duerma bien.

—Gracias, Wei, y buenas noches—le digo, tratando dificultosamente de dominar el quiebre de mi voz.

Antes de salir del cuarto, apaga la luz. Y todo se torna negro. Negro como la noche fría de Londres. Negro. Me asomo a la ventana. Oteo el cielo. Es imposible distinguir la luna y las estrellas en esta noche, ya que el cielo está cubierto de nubes. Los árboles están desnudos y tiemblan visiblemente por el rigor del viento. De vez en cuando unas hojas vuelan raudamente. Es este invierno tan frío. Frías estaban sus manos al tomarlas y fríos sus labios al besarlos desesperadamente, cuando ya la muerte estampaba en su frente bella, pero horriblemente helada, su sello indeleble e inapelable.

Las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos y mi vista se nubla, de inmediato. ¿Por qué? Ya no duele tanto esta herida, incluso me parece remota… Pero sollozo inevitable y silenciosamente… y en este llanto sin consuelo se libera el dolor…Escapa, huye de mí…, pero sus estragos permanecen en mi corazón lastimado. 

Es bueno llorar… Me siento mejor… Creo que esta noche podré conciliar el sueño… Y dormiré en paz, sin evocar en sueños aquellos ojos azules, vidriosos y anegados por las lágrimas.

Ha transcurrido un mes desde que comenzó el invierno. Esta es la primera lluvia de la estación. Ha transcurrido un mes desde su muerte. Y por fin, puedo llorar. 

******************************** 

Ella sabía escuchar, es cierto, pero como muchas cosas, a su manera. Como yo soy un muchacho tímido y muy callado, hablábamos poco. Aunque, de vez en cuando, echaba de menos conversar con Meiling y eso que siempre era ella quien hablaba y yo muchas veces pensé que aquello era aburrido. Pero cuando me fui de casa, comprendí que añoraba tener junto a mí a Meiling y que realmente me gustaba charlar con ella o, mejor dicho, oírla parlotear. Entonces, cuando me embargaba la nostalgia del hogar, recurría a Natalie. Ella me miraba largamente y una chispa de vida parecía brotar de sus ojos azules…y yo me sumergía en ellos y sentía caerme en ese abismo azul. Inmerso tibiamente en ese mar cálido y amado. Pero tan rápido como había brotado, ese destello de vida se extinguía. Y su mirada mortecina parecía remontar el vuelo hacia remotos confines, donde no había cabida para mí. Y en esos instantes uno podía conversarle, decirle muchas cosas, pero yo callaba. Callaba porque sabía que ella sólo me oiría, pero no me escucharía y nada replicaría. Callaba, porque, muy en el fondo de mi ser, intuía que ella no comprendería mis palabras. Callaba y la contemplaba, extasiado y la amaba aún más. Y contemplaba sus ojos azules y opacos… Su sonrisa tenue y ausente. Ausente y triste, como todo en ella: su mirar, su rostro y sus gestos. Pero yo la amaba, o eso creo. 

Por ella dejé a mis seres queridos.

***********************************

—Joven Syaoran, Sakura y Tsé llaman a su mamá—me dice Wei.

Yo he regresado del trabajo, que ha estado muy liviano, bebo una taza de té. Son las ocho p.m. y la noche ha caído sobre Londres. De pronto, unos relámpagos alumbran la ciudad y luego unos truenos resuenan en el silencio hasta ahora impenetrable. Dejo la taza de té a medio beber y voy dispuesto a tranquilizarlos.

Los acuno en mis brazos a intervalos cada uno, pero cada vez que oyen los truenos rompen en un llanto ruidoso. Poco a poco, van recobrando el sueño. Por fin se han dormido.

El té está helado y ahora son las diez p.m. El tiempo pasa veloz y apenas me doy cuenta. El sueño me invade perezosamente. Me levanto, doy dos pasos, pero son pesados y vacilantes. La visión se me nubla repentinamente y es Wei quien me sostiene.

—Trabaja usted muy duro, señorito. Su salud ha empeorado notablemente. Se alimenta mal. Se levanta a las seis y camina hacia la universidad con la dureza del invierno, luego trabaja hasta las siete y media…Y casi no descansa.

—No puedo permitirme ningún descanso, Wei, lo sabes. Necesitamos el dinero.

********************************

Sólo sabía de ella que estaba sola en el mundo, ni siquiera un familiar lejano tenía. Su apariencia desamparada, frágil e inerme me conmovía y enternecía hasta lo más hondo del corazón. Parecía que con cualquier contacto fuese a quebrarse. Sus ojos azules tan tristes. Tan tristes y melancólicos. Siempre estaba inmersa nostálgicamente en sus tormentosas remembranzas y cuando emergía casi penosamente de ellas era sólo por un momento fugaz, que yo anhelaba eterno. Eterno, porque yo la amaba. 

—Te quiero y me gustaría que me besaras—me susurraba al oído, ingenuamente. 

Yo me sonrojaba y me daba miedo tocarla, por temor a que se quebrase, como cuando se rompe un vaso de cristal al caer al suelo. Pero ella se me acercaba y me acariciaba el cabello y luego me besaba dulcemente. Y sus labios eran tibios y rojos, y parecía que era lo único en ella, a parte de sus palabras, que poseía vida. Y luego, volvía a abstraerse en sus ensueños y reaparecía en sus ojos aquella llama carente de alegría, como agotada de vivir. Y yo quería sustraerla de ese mundo, pero no podía. Honestamente, no me atrevía. Ella era hermosa así, con sus secretos, su sonrisa enigmática y su mirar extenuado y triste. Triste y remoto, y vago. Y sus ojos azules. Tan azules como el cielo azul en primavera. 

Primavera. Flores y verde y ese azul intenso. Y mis hijos… En esa época inolvidable nacieron ellos de su vientre. 

El cielo estaba azul y sereno, igual que su mirada. Y sus ojos azules hasta expresaban alegría y su sonrisa misteriosa hasta demostraba regocijo. Casi no había rastros de su usual tristeza.

—Me gustaría que me besaras…

Ella estaba en cama y su frente estaba perlada por el sudor debido a la fiebre. Yo estaba nervioso… Temía, quizá hasta sospechara, lo que iba a ocurrir después. Ella era tan frágil. Tan frágil y débil.

—Debes descansar… 

—Estoy feliz, querido Syaoran… Feliz. Nunca antes había sentido este gozo o quizá… sí, recuerdo vagamente…—meditó un momento y pareció perderse unos instantes en sus habituales ensoñaciones, como siempre solía hacerlo, pero sus ojos azules se posaron en mí y regresó, entonces prosiguió—. Y te lo agradezco profundamente… Pero no debes preocuparte… Acaso esta llama de vida que brota ahora en mi alma… se apague pronto… Por eso debemos aprovechar este momento… Y, querido Syaoran, recuerda que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien, ¿comprendes?

—Pero…

—Me gustarías que me besaras…—insistió con infantil tenacidad.

Y la besé con amor. Y nos besamos con amor. Era tan bella. Tan bella y callada… Y por primera vez, la tristeza había desaparecido de su rostro… Y por primera vez, las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos eran de júbilo… Le tomé las manos y se las besé repetidamente… Y ella reía con sutil gracia… Y le acaricié su cabello negro, suavemente ondulado, sus mejillas… Y le dije que la amaba.

*********************************** 

—Li, éstos serán tus nuevos compañeros de trabajo…—me anuncia mi jefe.

A la muchacha de ojos verdes y alegres, de cabello castaño claro y corto y de gentil sonrisa la presenta como Sakura Kinomoto; a la joven de largos cabellos negros, de ojos violetas y observadores, como Tomoyo Daidouji; al joven de cabello negro con reflejos azulados, de piel tan blanca como la de Daidouji, de ojos azules y hondos y de sonrisa extrañamente misteriosa y familiar, como Eriol Hiiragizawa.

—Chicos, él es Syaoran Li. Trabajarán juntos en este cuarto y espero que os llevéis muy bien. 

—Hola, es un placer—me saluda Kinomoto, tendiéndome la mano, cordialmente. 

Luego los otros también la secundan.

Yo les estrecho la mano con cierta reserva. No soy un joven muy sociable. En casa, mis hermanas y Meiling siempre me reprendían la usual desconfianza con que acostumbraba tratar a las personas desconocidas por mí.

Kinomoto es una muchacha muy feliz, me parece. Siempre sonríe. Pero no es como la sonrisa triste de Natalie; la de ella, es afable y muy alegre. Y también muy tierna e inocente. Realmente me impresiona. Al parecer todo le causa deleite. Siempre está satisfecha. Y se ríe. Ríe y habla mucho… Por lo que deduzco al oírla charlar, se preocupa mucho por los demás: por Daidouji, por Hiiragizawa, por su hermano, por su padre, por su tía, por su novio, por sus amigos…, hasta por mí…. Es extraño. Su actitud me desconcierta. Ella es muy generosa. Gentil y amable, y contenta, y feliz. No llego a comprenderla. Algunas veces, su alegría me parece una ofensa y no puedo evitar dirigirle frías miradas y tratarla con dureza. Y otras veces, su corazón sincero me conmueve y una dulce congoja me inunda y una desconocida sensación me sube al pecho y mi respiración se torna agitada y si me mira y me sonríe, porque siempre sonríe, me avergüenzo y un calor insoportable invade mis mejillas y una expresión de confusión asoma a mis ojos. En cierta forma, la admiro.

Infiero por las miradas que se dedican, como se toman de la mano y las palabras de amor que se recitan, que Daidouji y Hiiragizawa son novios y que se profesan un verdadero cariño y se han enamorado profundamente. Ellos se sonríen cada vez que sus miradas se encuentran, y son muy tranquilos y serios. Hablan largamente y a veces quiero callarlos, como que me da rabia que ellos estén juntos, y estén bien. Pero mi ira prontamente cede a la comprensión: también ellos son buenos muchachos. 

Algunas veces me invitan a tomar café junto a ellos, pero nunca accedo. Me lastima verlos a ellos tan felices. Creo que si me acerco a ellos ese cuadro tan bello se va a manchar. Yo soy tan serio, casi triste, egoísta y, porque no deseo que nadie lastime mi corazón vulnerable y sensible, escondo mis sentimientos. Sentimientos que me abruman, que no quiero descubrir ante nadie, por injustificable terror a sufrir. No merezco compartir la mesa con ellos, que son honestos y solidarios y felices. Pero me duele.

**********************************

—Joven Syaoran, son mellizos: un niño y una niña, sanos y fuertes.

Wei me aguardaba a la entrada del hospital y una fugaz sonrisa cruzó sus labios, pero sus ojos denotaban cierto brillo de preocupación.

—¿Y cómo está ella?

—Mal, señor. Está muy débil, aunque ya fuera de peligro. 

—Iré a conversar con el doctor… Luego voy a ver a los niños.

Camino rápidamente. No pude estar junto a Natalie en esos instantes trascendentales, porque era indispensable que hoy estuviera presente tanto en la Universidad, rindiendo una prueba de importancia, como en el trabajo. El jefe no acepta justificaciones, es muy estricto. Demasiado estricto e inflexible. Y el dinero es esencial en esos momentos cruciales: el alto costo de la operación, la hospitalización, el alimento de los niños.

A través del vidrio de la puerta, veo a Natalie. Está en cama, conectada a muchos aparatos y su sueño es apacible, porque la expresión de su rostro hermoso es serena y esboza una sonrisa que ilumina su cara demacrada.

El doctor está verificando la evolución de ella, mientras anota los resultados en una tabla. Me ve desde atrás de los cristales. Sale del cuarto y viene hacia mí.

Es un hombre cincuentón, usa gafas, es muy alto y sus ojos cafés son muy brillantes. Brillantes y como desolados. También, como ella, su expresión era triste y marchita.

—Buenas tardes, joven.

—Buenas tardes, doctor. ¿Cómo está?

—Su situación es crítica. Ahora está sedada, pero no se desanime, pues probablemente mañana experimente importantes mejorías. Por lo menos, deberá permanecer internada una semana. Cuando llegue a casa, no debe realizar ningún tipo de ejercicio, aunque éste sea leve. Absolutamente nada. Es esencial para su recuperación que descanse, que no se esfuerce en lo más mínimo, ¿comprende? Tendrá que guardar cama cerca de dos meses, y más si su salud no evoluciona positivamente.

—¿Cuál es su problema?

—Lo ignoro… Es difícil diagnosticar su enfermedad en el estado en que se encuentra. Cuando ya pueda caminar, deberá efectuarse exámenes para determinar su padecimiento. Eso sí, puedo decirle que sus defensas son muy bajas… ¿se alimenta bien?

—Sí, doctor.

—Bueno, su estado es precario. Su salud es endeble y ahora ha empeorado notablemente. El dar a luz no le ha ayudado en nada. 

—¿Se recuperará, verdad?—le pregunté ansiosamente aquella vez al médico, con el corazón apretado.

Pero un presentimiento que me agobiaba desde que la dejé en el hospital, me auguraba que ella, que ella…

—Si sigue todas mis instrucciones, por supuesto. Tranquilo, muchacho. Ella es joven. Sólo le falta vitalidad… Y depende de usted y de sus hijos…—y sonrió compasivamente, ocasionándole muchas arrugas a su rostro ajado—. Para que sus defensas progresen, le indicaré la dieta alimenticia que deberá seguir y consumir unos medicamentos que le recetaré, ¿bien?

—Gracias, doctor. Muchas gracias…

*********************************

—¿Estás bien, Li?—me pregunta una voz, palmoteándome suavemente el hombro. Levanto la cabeza pesadamente. Me he quedado dormido sobre el escritorio en que trabajo. Es Hiiragizawa.

—Sí, gracias—pero mis ojos comienzan reiteradamente a cerrarse, por lo que sacudo mi cabeza, en un esfuerzo por desalojar al sueño de mi mente.

Wei ha enfermado. Tiene fiebre. Hace tres días me vi obligado a ordenarle que se acostara, ya que el insistía en cuidar a los niños. Así que yo he tenido que encargarme de ellos hasta muy entrada la noche, a parte de estudiar. Aunque Wei debe hacerse cargo de ellos mientras yo trabajo, por eso ha tardado en mejorarse. He fallado todos estos días a clases, para quedarme en casa y cuidar de los tres, pero al trabajo no puedo ausentarme. Y eso es aproximadamente cinco horas y media, a diferencia de Kinomoto y Cía., quienes laboran dos horas solamente. Es por este motivo que el sueño me invade.

—Oye, si necesitas ayuda, sólo dinos, ¿bueno? 

Es Sakura. Sakura sonriendo dulcemente… Y sus ojos esmeraldas agradablemente alegres. 

—Gracias… —musito, desviando tímidamente la mirada.

No entiendo qué es lo que me pasa. De un tiempo a esta parte, observar a Sakura se ha convertido para mí en una delicia y en un tormento a la vez. Sus ojos verdes. Verdes y contentos. Su piel trigueña, que se me antoja suave. Su cabello castaño, brillante y sedoso. Sus labios abiertos siempre en una sonrisa. Una sonrisa franca, hermosa. Muy dulce y gentil. Y su rostro tan bello. Tan bello y sereno, y feliz. Y su voz melódica, cadenciosa que transmite alegría, paz. Y su cuerpo armónico. Y su ingenuidad pura. Y su mirada tenue y sincera.

Pero si ella me mira, percibo claramente como se me suben los colores, como mi respiración se acelera, y si me habla, siento que mi corazón apresura sus latidos y tartamudeo al responderle. 

Algunas veces, deseo fervientemente ser su amigo y llamarla Sakura y acompañarla y solidarizar con sus problemas, sus preocupaciones. Y algunas veces, cuando habla sobre su novio, deseo olvidarla, pensar que no existe. A pesar de que el chico del cual está ella enamorada, por las cualidades y virtudes que ella le otorga, da la impresión de ser un buen muchacho, yo siento una angustia que no comprendo. O mejor dicho, no quiero comprender.

Esto es nuevo para mí. Creo que estoy comenzando a enamorarme. Pero me duele. Me duele que sea así. Ella nada sabe de mí… Ella ama a otro…

Continuará pronto...

** Nota de la autora:** este es el primer fic que publico aquí. Se lo debo a Rubiax, quien me dio todas las instrucciones pacientemente para subirlo. Muchas gracias, compañera. 

Quiero agradecerles que hayan leído el fic, que tiene más capítulos, y simplemente espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por favor, háganme saber sus reacciones, ya sean buenas o malas, pero siempre de manera respetuosa. Pueden escribirme a lejos_en_el_cielo@hotmail.com


	2. Caminando en la oscuridad

**Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.**

Natalia

(Palimpsesto)

Natalie la conocí un día de primavera. Yo sólo tenía dieciséis años y ella veintitrés, aunque aparentaba muchos menos. Estaba terminando el último curso de la escuela, pues me habían adelantado por mis excelentes calificaciones. 

A pesar de mi edad, mi madre ya me había comprometido con otra chica, proveniente de una familia adinerada y muy poderosa en China. Por está razón, yo había discutido con ella ese día una vez más. Pero, como siempre, Ieran Li no se inmutó: "Luego de que salgas de clases, reflexiona sobre esta situación tranquilamente. Estoy segura de que entenderás. Y no lo olvides: controla tus emociones".

Ese día, me fui a pasear, después de clases, por las calles de la ciudad, hasta llegar al parque. Y ella estaba sentada en uno de los bancos…El color de su piel era tan pálido y su apariencia tan desamparada, que detuve mi mirada en ella. Alzó la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron… Tenía los ojos tan azules como el cielo en primavera y como el mar de Hong—Kong. Y su mirada reflejaba una edad milenaria, una serenidad inmensa, profunda, eterna. Y me pareció que su tristeza le sentaba muy bien… Y que su sonrisa apagada era hermosa… Nos quedamos contemplándonos en silencio… Ella se acercó a mí con su lento y gracioso caminar y con sus cabellos negros ondeados por la suave y agradable brisa que soplaba en la ciudad.

—Te he estado esperando…—susurró, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, mientras yo, asombrado por sus palabras, me ruborizaba—. Quiero decirte que te amo…

Los rayos del sol la alumbraban cálidamente y la embellecían sobremanera. Y sus ojos azules eran dos abismos infranqueables… Y sólo vi en ellos la pena que la acongojaba… Nada más. Ella siempre fue un misterio… 

—Me gustaría que me besaras…—me pidió luego.

Y como yo permaneciera estático, ella tomó la iniciativa. Se acercó a mí con decisión y posó sus labios en los míos…Y me besó con amor, con pasión, con devoción, con ternura… Ella sabía hacerlo…Y yo jamás había besado a una muchacha… Y luego me miró fijamente a los ojos con sus ojos azules y grandes, azules y tristes, azules y serenos… Y me repitió que me amaba. Y yo también le dije que la amaba… Y nos besamos bajo el cielo azul, sin nubes, claro, rodeados de cerezos en flor, porque estábamos en primavera…

Nos conocimos en silencio y, como muchas otras cosas, nos amamos en silencio… Creo que fueron sus ojos azules como el mar los que me cautivaron… No lo sé… O su silencio tranquilo… O su abrazo entrañable… O su mirada perdida y lejana, y triste, y fugaz…O su andar rítmico… O sus besos dulces… O sus palabras quedas. 

Ella nunca dijo por qué le gusté yo… "Cuando te vi, comprendí que eras tú el joven al que he estado esperando…", explicó una vez. "¿Por qué?", le pregunté. Y su callado silencio me convenció de que ni ella misma sabía la respuesta… Sólo se enamoró de mí. Y yo sólo me enamoré de ella.

Aunque ahora que medito, advierto que sólo una parte de ella me amaba… La otra parte siempre permaneció lejana y ausente, en otros remotos lugares al cual pertenecía su impenetrable pasado… Pero yo la amaba así.

****************************************

—Hola, Monstruo…

Levanto la vista sorprendido por el tono de voz grave y algo irónico que oí. La voz pertenece a un joven moreno, alto y muy ancho de espaldas e increpa a Sakura. Por su parte, los ojos verdes de la chica expresan furia…

—¡Hermano, no me llames así!—exclama, indignada.

Mientras tanto, Hiiragizawa se desternilla de risa. Y Daidouji le aconseja en silencio que se calle.

—¡¿Y tú, de que te ríes?!—espeta a Hiiragizawa el hermano de Sakura, al oír las contenidas carcajadas del chico.

—No, de nada—contesta, con voz quebrada, intentando evitar otro ataque de risa…

—Más te vale—luego volviéndose a Sakura, continúa—. Hoy llegaré tarde a casa… 

—¿Pasa algo, Touya?

—Bueno, en realidad…—tose con incomodidad—... he invitado a Nakuru a salir esta noche… Bien sabes lo insistente que es ella. No es por mí, claro, sólo que...

—¡Por fin te decidiste a pedirle la mano! ¡Qué bueno! Estos últimos días andaba de un humor insopor…—la mirada amenazante y casi asesina del mayor de los Kinomoto, obra como cierre en la boca de Hiiragizawa.

—¿De verdad vas a pedirle matrimonio?

—Eso no te incumbe, Monstruo—murmura, con una media sonrisa triunfante.

—¡Hermano!

—Adiós, Monstruo…

Y sale con paso tranquilo, silbando burlonamente. Sakura se incorpora, dispuesta a iniciar la persecución, cuando el Jefe aparece por la puerta lateral.

—¿Qué son esos gritos?

Sakura enrojece violentamente y baja la mirada verde, avergonzada.

—Bueno… Verá… Mi hermano...

**************************************

Recuerdo que golpeé con cierto temor la ancha puerta.

—Pase—respondió la voz serena de mi madre.

Entré a su despacho tímidamente. Ella siempre me ha infundado respeto hacia su persona. Mi madre estaba sentada en su sillón de alto respaldo ante su gran escritorio, ocupada en la lectura de informes. Detrás, una gran ventana permitía que los rayos del sol iluminaran el cuarto. Alzó la vista unos segundos.

—Siéntate—ordenó, indicándome una silla frente a ella. Luego volvió a su trabajo.

—Gracias—murmuré, obedeciéndole.

Suspiré hondamente.

—No me casaré con Yuma Gihah, madre.

Volvió a mirarme y noté que sus ojos azules y fríos resplandecieron airados por breves segundos. Entonces entrelazó cuidadosamente los dedos de sus manos blancas y suaves y se dispuso a escucharme, atenta.

—¿Por qué?—se limitó a preguntar con su voz inexpresiva. 

—Porque amo a otra muchacha…

—Pensé que mis lecciones sobre dejar de lado los sentimientos las habías aprendido correctamente, pero veo que me he equivocado—comentó con voz dura—. ¿Cuál es su origen? ¿De qué familia proviene?—inquirió.

Evadiendo sus penetrantes ojos azules, contesté:

—Es inglesa… Se llama Natalie Blanc…

—¿Inglesa?, ¿Blanc?—repitió, un tanto exaltada mi madre.

—Es cierto, no pertenece a ninguna familia adinerada ni conoce nuestras tradiciones, pero me ama y yo la amo.

—Gihah ha declarado muchas veces amarte.

—Pero yo no la correspondo—objeté, cansado de su porfiada obstinación.

—Está bien, Syaoran—aceptó, condescendiente—. La invitarás mañana a cenar… Y si nos agrada, convocaré a una reunión a los miembros de nuestro clan, para informarles de tu decisión.

—Creo—intervine, ofuscado—que mis asuntos personales únicamente me conciernen a mí. No le corresponde a usted ni a nadie resolver sobre mi situación sentimental.

—Espero que acates la resolución que tomemos—prosiguió, impasible, haciendo caso omiso de mis palabras—. Y no te disgustes en vano, porque con el ceño fruncido no te ves tan guapo—opinó con ironía—. Puedes irte.

—No.

—No sé qué o quién ha influido en ti—me interrumpió con disimulada furia contenida—, para fomentar está rebeldía que estás manifestando, pero la juzgo completamente irrelevante, por lo demás. Siempre te he considerado un buen aprendiz de los objetivos que te inculqué, pero, sinceramente, me estás decepcionando… Te estás obcecando caprichosamente y ese es un gran problema. Conoces perfectamente las reglas que se han establecido al interior de nuestro clan, ¿verdad? No te las repetiré... y, por favor, no provoques mi ira. 

Salí de su despacho, dando un portazo intencionalmente. Realmente las palabras de mi madre me enfurecieron… Y también me desilusionaron. Tenía la secreta esperanza de que ella comprendería. Una muestra de cariño, era todo lo que yo necesitaba en ese momento. Pero Ieran Li es una mujer fría y sin emociones, abocada únicamente al clan, a sus normas. Nada le es más apasionante. 

Siempre estuvo alejada de mis hermanas y de mí… A mí me preparó para erigirme como un gran hechicero y artista marcial, pues heredé un gran potencial mágico. Muchas veces comentó ante los demás miembros del Clan Li, que yo era el muchacho idóneo para sumir la Jefatura del Clan, cuando deliberaban sobre quién debería sucederla a ella.

Tiene preceptos muy claros acerca de la conformación de la familia, cuando se es una mujer joven y viuda del Jefe del Clan Li, a cargo de cinco hijos. 

He de confesar que me ha costado comprender su actitud tan férrea y perseverante y dura. Muchas veces, quise abrazarla, conversar más allá de lo estrictamente necesario con ella, pero su gesto rudo, su mirada fría e inescrutable lo impedían. Sus ojos azules son tan helados e indolentes, que lastiman. Y su rostro tan inexpresivo y apático.

Aunque no he dudado nunca de su cariño hacia la familia, ella no lo ha demostrado nunca abiertamente. El deber antes que el amor; el cerebro antes que el corazón. Sus normas han sido muy sencillas: controlar los sentimientos y las emociones y respetar tanto a tus amigos como a tus adversarios. Las cualidades que ella ha valorado entre sus escasos amigos, si es que se les puede calificar como tales, consisten en la inteligencia calculadora, la prudente reserva y el respeto. Suprimir todas las sensaciones, delegarlas a un segundo plano y, si es posible, en lo más escondido del corazón: una tarea colosal… e imposible.

**********************************************

La vista se me nubla a intervalos. La cabeza me duele mucho y la frente me arde…Siento las mejillas calientes. Hoy en la mañana no estaba tan mal, pero con el correr de las horas he empeorado. Sólo espero que no sea grave… Wei ha mejorado, pero yo debo continuar estudiando y trabajando. Aunque cada vez me siento peor…

Me levanto para ir a buscar un informe, pero todo gira a mi alrededor. Doy dos pasos, tambaleante.

—¡Li!—creo que es Daidouji.

Siento que el suelo se acerca muy rápidamente a mi cara, pero alguien me sostiene. Es Eriol.

—Recuéstalo en el sofá—sugiere Daidouji.

Una neblina espesa se interpone entre los demás y yo y apenas soy consciente de lo que sucede. Sólo me percato de que soy alzado del suelo y luego depositado sobre algo muy blando y acolchado. El cansancio y el sueño se vuelven más imperiosos.

—Wei…—murmuré débilmente, ya que me parece que es él quien se inclinaba sobre mí y, en verdad no lo sé, pues la vista se me ha tornado borrosa—… cuida de Sutshiko y Tsé… Wei…

Todo se torna negro.

*************************************

—Syaoran, es una muchacha mucho mayor que tú…—opina Fuutie.

La cena ha terminado y yo he regresado de haber ido a dejar a su hotel a Natalie. 

—Tan sólo siete años.

—Además, es fea. Tú la has idealizado. ¿Se dieron cuenta de que no dejó ningún momento de sonreír? Es una sonrisa extraña, como falsa, no se la quita nunca—comentó Shiefa. 

—Es una bella sonrisa…

—Hermano, no te quiere, ¿no te das cuenta? Es extraña y parece que siempre está en la luna. Cuando la tía Ieran la sometió al interrogatorio (no lo puedo llamar de otra manera y reconozco que fue bastante descortés de su parte), apenas contestó con monosílabos y su voz es lánguida, apagada. Realmente tampoco comprendió que no fue del agrado de tu madre. Parecía que estuviera en otro lugar—dijo Meiling.

—Pero debes admitir que contestó a todas las preguntas de mi madre…

—Sí, Feimei, pero… No sé… Hay algo extraño en su mirar… Sus ojos no tienen brillo, parecen muertos…

—Es cierto eso, Syaoran, parece muerta con esa piel tan blanca, esos ojos tan pálidos, esa sonrisa tan triste… No hay vida en ella: ni cuando camina, ni cuando come, ni cuando habla…

—Es muy serena…

—No es una buena justificación, hermanito. 

—¿Recuerdan cuando nuestra madre le preguntó por qué estaba en Hong-Kong?—preguntó Fanren. Todos asentimos—. Ella contestó que te vino a buscar, hermano… ¿La conocías?

—Debo admitir que no… 

—¡Te das cuenta! Si hasta dice incoherencias… ¿Cómo va a venir a buscarte si no te conoce? Es estúpido, inconsecuente.

Yo guardé silencio… Muy pocas veces entendí a Natalie… Hasta ahora no encuentro explicaciones a algunas frases pronunciadas por ella, como por ejemplo: "Te he esperado toda la vida"o "Vine a buscarte".

En ese momento ingresó a la habitación Ieran Li, con su impasibilidad monótona. Se mantuvo en pie, mirándome serenamente, sin embargo, sus ojos azules relampagueaban con cierta fiereza, a pesar de su aparente calma.

—Vive en Inglaterra y ha dejado en claro que sólo ha venido a buscarte, pues piensa partir pronto a su tierra natal contigo. No sabe nada sobre magia. Nada—repitió con disgusto y recalcando exageradamente la palabra "nada"—. Inicié una averiguación en torno a ella, a su vida pasada y he descubierto que no tiene padres, que es…

—¡Basta! No me interesa la información que ha obtenido sobre ella. Yo la amo tal cual es ahora. No me importa su pasado. A mí únicamente me atañe su presente y su futuro, nada más…

—Syaoran, no puedes asumir la Jefatura si estás en Londres. Tú conoces muy bien las reglas, y se amerita estar en la cede misma, en Hong—Kong, para ejercer la Jefatura. Además, estoy segura de que los miembros del clan no aceptarán a Blanc. No tiene potencial mágico e ignora nuestras costumbres, conocimiento básico para ser digna esposa de un Li. Es más, no puedo atribuirle ninguna virtud. Lamento decirlo, pero tiene muchos defectos. Para empezar, no cursó la Universidad, es…

—Agradezco su opinión, madre—la interrumpí, con renovada ira—, pero me casaré con ella—advertí, más calmado.

—Entonces, lamentablemente, no podrás ser nombrado como Jefe del clan Li—amenazó, mientras sus ojos azules expresaban cólera—. Estás enceguecido, y yo ya no puedo hacer nada por ti. Esta es tu decisión y, quiero que sepas, que a mí personalmente me hubiese gustado que fueses tú, Syaoran, quien asumiera la Jefatura.

—Yo también lo lamento, porque me he preparado durante toda mi vida para esta tarea… Y me considero una persona digna de merecerla y de llevarla a cabo a buen término. Pero si usted ha determinado esto... a mí no me queda más que acatar. Yo he sido perseverante en todo lo que usted siempre me enseñó y tengo el honor de decir que hasta hora nunca le he fallado. Ahora, cuando me enamoro de una chica que no es de su agrado, usted se opone y por eso me califica de incompetente para asumir la Jefatura. Es usted injusta—declaré.

—No está permitido cuestionar mis decisiones a un muchacho que no enorgullece a su madre debido a sus infantiles caprichos. Deberás irte de esta casa dentro de esta semana… Y a nadie de nuestro clan le estará autorizado visitarte donde quiera que te vayas, ¿entendido?

—¡Mamá, eso no es justo!—exclamó Fanren.

—Mi ecuanimidad no está en discusión, es la actitud de tu hermano…

—Natalie no se va a casar con usted, madre, sino conmigo—dije, heladamente.

Una bofetada estalló en mi mejilla izquierda. La mano de mi madre enrojeció. Mientras, un dolor intenso se instaló en mi mejilla lastimada. Ella sabe como golpear. 

En los entrenamientos, algunas veces, era muy brutal. No conoce la compasión.

—Entonces yo me iré con el joven Syaoran—manifestó Wei, surgiendo en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué dices?—prorrumpió Ieran, fingiendo calma, pero sus labios se tornaron blancos por el encono. 

Y la tensión en el ambiente se percibía dolorosamente.

—Que me iré con él—reiteró Wei, sin alterarse, pasivamente—. Yo lo he criado desde que era un bebé. No lo dejaré ahora…

—Como desees…—concedió Ieran, simulando una indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir.

—Pero, tía, Syaoran debe ingresar a la Universidad, debe pagarla. Usted…—intervino, afligida, Meiling. 

—No te preocupes, Meiling. He ganado una beca para estudiar en Londres…—. Dirigí una gélida mirada a mi madre—. El problema de usted, querida mamá, es que ignora lo que es el amor, porque nadie jamás le quiso a usted verdadera… 

Pero una nueva bofetada en mi otra mejilla me obligaron a callar. Sabía que mis palabras habían sido ofensivas e hirientes, pero yo me hallaba muy molesto y dolido.

—Esto se acabó. Si Syaoran reacciona y se retracta de sus palabras, podrá regresar a casa. De lo contrario, deberá marcharse, y está terminantemente prohibido que ninguno de ustedes lo apoye en algo—sus ojos se vidriaron efímeramente, pero pronto se repuso—. Buenas noches.

Y salió orgullosa y arrogantemente del cuarto, con la cabeza en alto y los ojos azules tan fríos como siempre. Fríos y altaneros. Sin furia, sin enojo, sólo con una sutil y casi imperceptible chispa de tristeza brillando en sus ojos. 

*********************************

Despierto, sintiendo los párpados muy pesados y tanto la cara, como el cuerpo calientes. Un paño húmedo está sobre mi frente ardiente y me refresca. Mi mente discurre lentamente y tengo una gran confusión. Todo está en penumbra, excluyendo la tenue luz que lanza una lámpara cerca de mí. Unos ojos verdes me observan, preocupados… Es Sakura. 

—¿Kinomoto?—pregunto, confundido. 

—Sí, soy yo. Descansa, necesitas reposo y sueño.

No recuerdo por qué razón estoy en cama. Pero soy consciente de que ella luce muy bella.

—Mis hijos… Wei…

—Tranquilo, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien…

La miro totalmente desconcertado por sus palabras. Me recuerdan oscuramente algo... pero mi mente no es capaz de procesarlas.

—Ayer, con mis amigos—prosigue—, fuimos a visitarlos para informarles de tu situación. Tienes unos hijos preciosos… Se parecen mucho a ti—y sonríe, como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, con esa sonrisa especial, tan tierna y sencilla. Me sonrojé al escuchar sus palabras—. Wei me pidió que te dijese que no te preocuparas.

¿Ayer? ¿Cómo supieron la dirección dónde vivo? Pero el sueño me invade y me duermo.

***************************************

Nunca le dije a Natalie en qué malas relaciones terminé con el Clan Li, después de optar por comprometerme con ella. Tampoco ella preguntó. Era tan callada y sus ojos azules tan lejanos, que no me sorprendió su desinterés.

Nos casamos en Londres, en pleno verano y fuimos muy felices.

Luego yo debí concurrir a la Universidad para proseguir mis estudios y trabajar para mantenernos. Ella siempre estaba en casa, asomada a la ventana, contemplando el cielo. El cielo sin nubes, azul como su mirada ida y la sonrisa triste, quieta, triste. O sentada en una silla, cuando era otoño e invierno, con la vista fija en la puerta, esperando tranquilamente, sin impaciencia, pero siempre tan distante.

La casa en que vivíamos era de ella. Era bonita y pequeña, con muchas ventanas: "Para ver el cielo azul sin nubes", decía ella.

Nos quisimos sin palabras. Ella solía amarme en silencio, pero, de vez en cuando, hablaba… y decía frases incoherentes, susurradas por su voz delgada, monótonamente melancólica y agotada: "Te quiero, ¿por qué tardaste tantos años en volver? Te he estado esperando mucho tiempo… Que bueno que has regresado, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado… Me has abandonado demasiados años…". Yo no comprendía. Nunca comprendí, en realidad. Ella tampoco explicó, y yo no le exigí nada, además. Me bastaba con tenerla cerca de mí, de apreciar cada día sus ojos azules profundos y lejanos y tristes… Tristes e inquietantes como su sonrisa apagada… Y sus labios rojos tan cálidos, tan vivos… Y oír sus palabras… Oír su cándida voz… Ella nunca hablaba, por ello, cuando lo hacía, una tierna alegría me inundaba el alma…Y también me gustaba abrazarla y escucharla decirme: "Te quiero". Y yo guardaba silencio, para pensar dulce y tranquilamente en ella y repetirme una y otra vez, solamente para mí, por qué la amaba tanto. Me bastaba con tenerla cerca de mí para amarla. Ya no sé si la quiero, ahora que no está… No sé, y esta incertidumbre me lastima y el saber que tal vez nunca la amé, me causa una desesperación angustiante, que no comprendo.

*************************************

Despierto sintiéndome débil. Levanto los párpados cansinamente. Me incorporo con cierta dificultad y me siento en la cama, apoyándome en los almohadones. ¿Dónde estoy? No conozco este cuarto tan espacioso, de ventanas tan anchas y luminosas, los estantes arrimados a las paredes cremas repletos de libros, la cama tan cómoda y amplia, el velador con una lámpara sobre él. A pesar de que aún percibo mis miembros agarrotados, me siento mucho mejor, más descansado que la última vez que desperté.

La puerta, al lado derecho, se abre suavemente, y Sakura entra al cuarto. Está muy bonita, tiene los cabellos tomados en un gracioso moño, los ojos esmeraldas risueños y la sonrisa dulce y bella. Se sorprende al verme despierto.

—Ya estás despierto. ¡Qué bueno! Has estado muy enfermo, ¿sabes? Te traeré el desayuno.

Y sin esperar respuesta sale del cuarto. Al rato, regresa con una bandeja con una taza de café y unas tostadas de pan.

—¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Bien gracias, ¿y tú?

—Muy bien—contesta, mientras deposita la bandeja sobre el velador y se sienta en la silla que está al lado de la cama.

—Yo…, muchas gracias… Pero…

—¿Dónde estás?—sonríe, divertida—. Es la mansión de Eriol. 

—¿Y por qué no me llevaron a casa?

—Nos preocupamos mucho al ver que te desmayabas y, sin siquiera pensarlo, te trajimos aquí. Está a menos de veinte minutos del trabajo—. Me mira directamente a los ojos, por lo que debo desviar la mirada, sonrojándome ligeramente—. No sabía que tuvieras hijos. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Después de que Eriol te trajo aquí y hubimos recobrado la calma, consultamos al jefe cuál era la dirección de tu casa. Así que fuimos. Nos abrió la puerta un anciano hombre, ¿tu padre?—yo niego con la cabeza en silencio—. Él nos recibió con un pequeño niño en sus brazos y después de contarle lo que te sucedió y de explicarle que era mejor que te recuperaras en casa de Eriol, puesto que era peligroso trasladarte en tu estado a otro lugar, nos rogó que te dijéramos que no te preocuparas. Yo deduje que tal vez, aquel pequeñín es tu hijo, pues el anciano ya es muy viejito. Y además, mientras desvariabas a causa de la fiebre, los llamaste muchas veces. Aunque tú eres muy joven, ¿no? Tendrás la misma edad que yo, ¿cierto? Diecinueve años, quizá. 

—Ya veo—observo atentamente sus grandes ojos verdes, expectantes y muy brillantes—. Son dos no más.

—Sí, así me pareció.

—¿Mmm?

—Cuando delirabas, llamabas frecuentemente a tus hijos, Sutshiko y Tsé, a un tal Wei, a Meiling, a Natalie y… y a mí también.

—¿De… de veras?—tartamudeo, volviendo a ruborizarme.

—¿Quién es Meiling?

—Una prima.

—¿Y Natalie?, ¿tu mujer?

—Sí—murmuré, desviando por segunda vez los ojos, sintiendo una incomprensible y extraña vergüenza.

—Debe ser muy bonita, ¿verdad? Me encantaría conocerla. Y Wei, ¿quién es?

—El hombre que te recibió en mi casa… Es la persona que me ha cuidado desde que soy un bebé.

—Ya veo…

—Yo ya debo regresar a casa…

—¡No! Aún estás muy débil. Mi hermano dijo que por lo menos permanecieras dos días más en cama después de que despertaras.

—¿Tú hermano?

—¿No recuerdas? Vino a examinarte Touya, quien es un excelente médico. La verdad, nos tenías muy asustados. Aunque no me sorprende demasiado que lo hayas olvidado, ardías en fiebre.

—¿Cuántos días…?

—Cinco.

—¡No…, no puede ser!

—Si te preocupas lo que piense el jefe, deshazte de ese pensamiento, ya que él nos advirtió que sólo te recibirá cuando estés completamente recuperado. Te has creado una imagen errónea de él. ¿Sabes?, él no es ningún monstruo.

—Es que necesito el dinero—musito quedamente, sintiéndome derrotado.

¿Por qué me enfermé? Un silencio reina incómodamente en la habitación. Y repentinamente un cansancio infinito me invade, pero lo oculto ante Sakura, ya me ha cuidado bastante. 

—Debo volver—repito, haciendo amago de levantarme.

—No—se opone con voz firme, sonriéndome a través sus ojos transparentes.

Me empuja suavemente sobre los almohadones, impidiéndome que continúe en mis esfuerzos por levantarme. Frunzo el ceño, algo molesto.

—Es preferible que te recuperes plenamente. 

—¡Hay gente que no puede esperar! Mis hijos, por ejemplo.

—Lo entiendo, pero tu salud es más importante. ¿Cómo vas a ayudar a tu familia en este estado? Seguro que Natalie los cuida muy bien y que comprende tu situación. No tienes por qu

—¿Es qué no entiendes?—la interrumpo violentamente—. Natalie… ella… ella…—aprieto fuertemente los puños.

—Haz lo que quieras, yo sólo me preocupaba por ti—manifiesta con timidez, bajando los ojos, un poco triste, mientras su sonrisa se desvanece.

No tolero verla triste. Ella, que es tan alegre, tan feliz, tan risueña. Sólo Natalie puede estar triste, pero Sakura, no. 

—Yo no quise… Sólo que… ella… sólo que ella está muerta—digo sin mirarla a los ojos..

—¡Oh! Lo siento, yo no quise ser…

—No, está bien. Después de todo, no tenías cómo saberlo.

Alzo la mirada y me encuentro con sus brillantes y profundos ojos verdes. Y me sonrojo y comprendo, al fin, que la amo. No como a Natalie, este sentimiento es aún más…

—Hola—es Hiiragizawa, que acaba de entrar a la habitación, sin que yo lo percibiera.

—Hola—saludo, algo cortante. Luego, recapacitando—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Nos quedamos observándonos, sin saber que decirnos. O, mejor dicho, sin saber yo que decirle a él, pues Hiiragizawa comienza a hablar con su voz suave y profunda.

—Li, me gustaría que me explicaras por qué no fuiste a recolectar las cartas Clow—me preguntó, y sus penetrantes ojos azules resplandecieron fugazmente.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo…?—mi voz desfallece, estoy estupefacto. 

—¿Por qué no fuiste a recolectar las cartas Clow?—repite Hiiragizawa, viéndome a los ojos fijamente.

Sakura también me observa. Está seria. Seria y casi triste y no sonríe. Ella no se sorprende por las palabras de Eriol, por lo que deduzco que está enterada de todos los pormenores. Ella se llama Sakura. Sakura, la Maestra de cartas, ¿por qué no?

—Sakura, la Maestra de cartas—afirmo, aún sin responder a Hiiragizawa.

Sakura da un leve respingo y mira a Eriol, éste asiente.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Entonces, ¿quién eres tú?

—La Reencarnación de Clow Li y tu…

—¡Clow!—exclamo, sorprendido, interrumpiéndole.

—Sí.

Presumo que tal vez ellos no descubrieron mi verdadera personalidad de mago, porque escondí mi presencia. Seguramente, ellos optaron por lo mismo. Y ahora que me he debilitado, he dejado al descubierto mi presencia mágica.

—Y Daidouji, ¿quién es?

—Ella es simplemente mi esposa—replica con una sonrisa feliz—, no posee habilidades mágicas, pero tiene un sexto sentido. Pero me gustaría saber por qué no fuiste.

—Mi madre me lo ordenó—contesto, desviando los ojos, pues la mirada azul e insistente de Eriol, me molesta.

—¿Sabes por qué?

—Ella sólo dijo que el oráculo les había anunciado una profecía, la cual les anunció que los Li no volverían a poseer las cartas Clow porque ya estaban destinadas a otras manos. 

—Hay algo más.

—No me interesa saber más, la recolección de las famosas cartas nunca ha formado parte de mí.

—¿No quieres saberlo?

Lo miro, incrédulo. No deseo saber más sobre aquella profecía, ignoro por qué insiste tanto en ello. Sakura parece aún más triste, casi decepcionada. Sus bellos ojos esmeraldas están opacos.

—No me interesa el pasado.

—Está bien, aunque no evitaré decirte que tiene mucha relación con tu futuro—me persuade con su voz enigmática y tenue.

—Prefiero ignorar lo que podría haber sido y no fue.

Sakura se estremece repentinamente y sus ojos se humedecen y rebosan intensa tristeza. Siento una presión en el corazón. Sí, tal vez es temor lo que me obliga a no escuchar las palabras de Eriol.

—Además hay algo más que debo decirte—me dice Eriol, sentándose a mi lado, sobre la cama.

—Más tarde regresaré—anuncia Sakura con voz melancólica, y mientras se va, veo temblar una lágrima diáfana en sus pestañas.

¿Por qué estará tan triste?

—Syaoran…

Miro sorprendido a Hiiragizawa. Sólo mi familia y unos pocos amigos me llaman así.

—…Yo soy tu hermano…

Siento que todo me da vueltas y Eriol me sostiene, recostándome contra las almohadas.

—Yo soy un año mayor que tú. Fui robado de la casa de nuestra madre y, aunque ella intentó localizarme, le fue imposible. Nadie conocía mi verdadera identidad. Pero había profecías que hablaban sobre un mago muy poderoso, el cual nacería en el seno de la familia Li. Otros clanes, aterrorizados ante la posible disminución de su poder, tramaron una conspiración y decidieron matarme, pero este propósito no fue logrado, porque uno de sus aliados los traicionó y me abandonó en Inglaterra. ¿Tú mamá te habrá contado esto, verdad?

Yo asiento débilmente con la cabeza. Nuevamente, el cansancio que me invade se hace más patente y mi visión comienza a nublarse. La voz serena y honda de Eriol me induce a resistir la tentación del sueño. Aún no comprendo a la perfección las palabras de Eriol, ¿mi hermano?, ¿es eso?

—Desde que tuve cuatro años, supe que era un muchacho adoptado en una familia que no conocía la magia. Pero yo descubrí por mí mismo mis habilidades. Y, paulatinamente, supe quién era yo realmente. Averigüé todo lo concerniente a mi abandono. Y hace poco descubrí quién era mi verdadera familia. Nunca imaginé que yo también en esta vida sería un Li. He querido decírtelo desde hace tiempo, pero tú nunca te diste cuenta de que yo necesitaba conversar contigo, siempre parecías demasiado ensimismado.

¿Será verdad?, ¿por qué habría de mentirme? Durante el tiempo que trabajé con ellos me preocupé únicamente de Sakura y de mi familia, no presté atención a nada más. Demasiado ciego, sí. Me mira, y son los ojos azules de mamá que me miran. Recuerdo que mi madre muy pocas veces comentó sobre aquel niño perdido. Sólo se le rememoraba en su fecha de nacimiento: ella se encerraba en su habitación durante todo el día.

—Debes decírselo—le conmino con voz carente de fuerzas, Eriol me mira confuso—…a mamá, digo. Estará muy contenta.

Me sobreviene un ahogo y empiezo a toser enérgicamente, provocándome un dolor agudo al pecho. Apenas distingo sus ojos azules brillantes y profundos entre la niebla que obstaculiza mi visión y que no quiere disiparse. Mis ojos se cierran. 

**************************************

Sólo serían dos meses, según el médico, pero trascurrieron las horas, las semanas y los meses. Natalie no volvió a caminar y su mirada se extravió para regresar en el momento del adiós definitivo. Ya no me reconocía. A nuestros niños tampoco. Se ensimismaba en su mundo de ensueños irrealizables. Irrealizables y remotos. Siempre con los ojos azules, como el mar, como el cielo de Hong—Kong, como los de mamá, fijos en la ventana, siempre callada, siempre distante, siempre ajena, siempre sin quererme, olvidado ya en sus recuerdos ajados, resquebrajados en su memoria. Y su rostro apaciblemente bello e inexpresivo se tornó extremadamente pálido, casi gris y el color rojo de sus labios se desvaneció y la llama que algunas veces chispeara en sus ojos tristes y calmados se esfumó. Pero perduraba la sonrisa lánguida.

Ya sabía yo que ella fallecería, que no había remedio para su enfermedad. Los médicos a los que consulté, porque yo la amaba y no vacilé en gastar dinero para un tratamiento, trabajando más y más duro, concordaron en que ella sufría de una extraña depresión, que con mucho amor y cariño reaccionaría y mejoraría. Pero nada surtió efecto, su corazón débil pereció en el momento en que dio a luz. Jamás volvería a ser la de antes. A pesar de todo, yo continuaba amándola. 

Ahora no comprendo por qué siento el corazón vacío del amor que siempre confesé profesarle. Prometí recordarla siempre, pero un desasosiego desconocido me acomete, una zozobra que no quiero comprender, una inquietud que me desvela. Es como si nunca la hubiese querido y su recuerdo se desvanece tras una neblina invisible. Pero yo la amé, estoy seguro.

Después de ocho meses de nacer mis hijos, Natalie falleció. Era el primer día de invierno. El cielo estaba gris, poblado de nubes negras. Y ella, apoyada en los almohadones, el cabello negro y ondulado cayéndole sobre los hombros, la mirada azul fija en el cielo, las manos pálidas sobre el regazo, la sonrisa acongojada que esbozaban sus labios marchitos, sin un aliento que expresara vida, tan serena. Tan serena y triste, que sentí que los sollozos me ahogaban de sólo verla así. Pero disimulé y decidí ser valiente y no flaquear.

—Syaoran—me llamó, sin mirarme.

Me senté en la cama, a su lado y suavemente le tomé una de sus manos frías y blancas, pero tan tersas como la primera vez que las toqué.

—Querido mío, no debes sufrir. No te apenes, porque yo siempre voy a estar contigo. Cuando veas a los pequeños, me verás a mí... Pero me verás como una gran amiga, solamente, porque será otra...—y su voz se entristece súbitamente, se quiebra—Deberás perdonarme algún día.

—Yo siempre te querré, Natalie.

—Prometerás recordarme, ¿cierto?—por fin dirigió sus ojos azules a los míos y escrutó con su mirada mi rostro lívido y, por segunda vez, me pareció que su mirada indefinible era milenaria—. No quise causarte daño, no quise, en verdad… Deberás perdonarme algún día, porque si no... Despídeme de mis hijos, ¿me creerías si te dijera que, como todas las cosas, los amé en silencio?—musitó con voz más apagada, sonriendo, apesadumbrada y en sus ojos flotaba una pequeña llama aletargada—. Tal vez no. Gracias…—suspiró cansinamente, melancólicamente—. Me iré hoy. Y pase lo que pase, todo estará bien, Syaoran, siempre estará bien…—y su sonrisa se hizo levemente más grande, más vívida, más tierna, más ingenua y, sobretodo, menos triste.

Asentí con la cabeza, porque no me atrevía a hablar. Sabía perfectamente que mi voz se quebraría y no quería parecer débil ante ella. No quería.

—Creo que te amé. Tal vez, no lo sé. Pero una alegría fugaz y tenue me inunda y me complace íntimamente. Me gusta esta sensación de calma. Esta quietud que me abstiene de rememorar mi vida anterior… ¿Te extraña? Pero te quiero, imagino. En realidad la vida es un camino que tiene un fin y siempre llegas al punto de partida. He olvidado ahora las evocaciones que me apesadumbraban, porque deseo descansar en paz. Esta vida llena de pasiones, de angustias, de tristezas no es para mi frágil alma, mi débil voluntad. Esta vida en que a cada paso nacen imprevistos. No la quiero aceptar, no la puedo aceptar. No fui hecha para luchar. Y ahora un grato placer me embarga, un placer delicioso, un sentimiento distinto a cualquier otro percibido antes, ignorado. En cambio, ahora yo sé… yo sé… que existo aquí y ahora y que jamás volveré a recordar, que mi memoria se quebrará en tantos pedazos que será una tarea imposible volver a juntarlos. Creo que lo que me invade es una dulce felicidad, que me regocija… Syaoran, tú me querrás… Tú sabrás algún día… Tal vez… Eres bello, porque me amas así… Y porque me quieres, eres bueno… Y te quiero porque…—suspiró hondamente y cerró los ojos azules, con cansancio infinito, volviendo a dibujarse en su rostro opaco esa sonrisa triste que le era peculiar. Esa sonrisa de una murria infranqueable, inconmensurable, que dolía más allá de lo imaginable.

Esperé durante muchos minutos volver a ver una vez más sus ojos azules melancólicos y distantes. Esperé que me dijera algo más, que me explicara. Esperé sentado a su lado. Esper hasta que la noche llegó. Esperé, porque en ese instante yo la amaba y simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

Y se durmió eternamente. Y la amé tanto, más que nunca al comprender que jamás volvería a ver el brillo triste de sus ojos azules. Y una pena desconocida me hirió como un rayo y me abatió.

Cuando le besé la frente pálida me estremecí por el contacto, pues estaba muy fría. Y entendí que jamás volvería a contemplar su sonrisa lánguida, que adoraba. Jamás volvería a disfrutar la fascinación que me producía el encanto triste y bello de sus ojos azules como el mar, como el cielo en primavera.

A pesar de que Natalie siempre estuvo ausente en vida, me lastimó enormemente comprender que ahora su ausencia sería física y definitiva.

Amé cada poro de su piel y cada poro de su alma. Amé sus ojos azules como el cielo azul en primavera, su sonrisa extraviada y tiste, su mirada serena y distante, su rostro bello e inexpresivo, sus labios cálidos y vivos y su voz melancólica, frágil. La amé, es cierto. 

Pero ahora siento un vacío porque el amor que le profesé ha huido. Y no quiero buscarlo. Tampoco él me encontrará. He concedido una nueva oportunidad a mi corazón, tan sólo después de tres meses de la muerte de Natalie. No comprendo porqué dejé de quererla tan pronto. Ella así lo dijo en su despedida.

Ahora quiero a Sakura, la Maestra de Cartas. A Sakura, tan gentil y alegre. A Sakura con sus ojos verdes y felices, sus modales sencillos y naturales. A Sakura y su sonrisa espontánea, inocente y tierna. A Sakura, que no me ama.

Estamos en primavera. El cielo está tan azul como los ojos de Natalie, despejado, cálido. Los rayos del sol atraviesan el vidrio transparente de la ventana que está frente a mí, y entibia y alumbra el cuarto agradablemente. Los árboles están en flor y todo es verde… Pienso que a ella le gustaría caminar especialmente en un día como éste, junto a mí.

Estoy solo en este inmenso cuarto vacío y no puedo evitar pensar en las palabras de Eriol: "Yo soy tu hermano". Me pregunto si me querrá. Yo debo reconocer que es difícil sentir cariño por un desconocido que declara ser tu hermano, pero lo intento. Ahora siento simpatía por él y agradecimiento, creo que después vendrá el cariño. 

He permanecido en su casa dos semanas y han sido Eriol y Daidouji quienes me han cuidado. Me han acompañado calladamente y no han comentado nada sobre lo que aconteció aquella mañana tibia de sol, cuando me enteré de que Eriol es mi hermano. A Sakura no la volví a ver. Sakura no volvió.

Estoy arreglando el cuarto para dejarlo tal cual estaba cuando me trajeron a él. Han sido muy buenos conmigo. Conozco a muy pocas personas de corazones tan generosos, tan honestos y tan transparentes. Ahora puedo decir que tanto Sakura como Daidouji como Hiiragizawa pertenecen a esa exigua cantidad. 

Después de terminar y de arreglarme decido buscar a Eriol.

Camino por los pasillos y hay cuartos por todas partes. Debí haberme acostumbrado, pues la casa donde viví junto a mi madre y mis hermanas también es muy grande. Por fin doy con un cuarto en el que escucho a través de la pared la voz profunda y única de Eriol. 

Golpeo la puerta suavemente.

—Pase.

Entro al cuarto. Es muy parecido al cuarto en el que estuve yo. Muy iluminado por el sol y el cielo azul resplandeciendo al fondo. Eriol no está solo, Sakura, Daidouji y… mi profesor de matemáticas cuántica de la universidad, Yukito Tsukishiro lo acompañan. Sin embargo, el brillo de los ojos verdes y alegres de Sakura se esfuma al irrumpir yo en el cuarto.

—Li, ¿qué haces aquí?—me pregunta el profesor, con una sonrisa complacida y una expresión de sorpresa.

El profesor es un hombre de aproximadamente veinticinco años. Es bastante joven para ejercer como profesor en la universidad, pero tengo entendido que sus excelentes calificaciones determinaron que los rectores de la casa de estudios le plantearan la idea de una plaza como profesor en la prestigiosa universidad. Es muy alto, de anchas espaldas, delgado, de cabello gris, de tez muy pálida y de ojos grises muy suaves y risueños. También siempre está sonriendo. Su rostro emana paz y serenidad y acogimiento. 

—¿Lo conoces?—inquiere Sakura, con sus ojos verdes fijos en los del profesor.

—Sí—contesta él, riendo—. Es mi alumno. Es un chico muy retraído y tímido, pero uno de los mejores de la clase, ¿cierto? Nunca imaginé encontrármelo aquí.

—Es mi hermano, Yukito—revela Eriol.

—¡Oh! ¿De veras?

Yo asiento silenciosamente con la cabeza. Y miro interrogativamente a Hiiragizawa.

—Yukito es el novio de Sakura.

La chica tiembla repentinamente y su novio la abraza con infinita ternura y delicadeza para protegerla no sé bien de qué. En los ojos grises se le nota que la ama de verdad.

Yo, mientras tanto, disimulo mi sorpresa. Tanto el profesor como Sakura, son personas muy extrovertidas, alegres, que se preocupan por le bienestar de los demás, honrados y buenos, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Son una buena pareja, son la pareja perfecta, debo admitirlo, aunque me duela el alma.

—Syaoran, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, gracias, Eriol—. Lo miro con atención y recuerdo lo que tenía que decirle a mi hermano. ¿A mi hermano?, qué raro suena. Suspiro profundamente y procuro que mis ojos no se desvíen en dirección a Sakura—. Quiero darte las gracias por haberme alojado en tu casa y preocuparte por mí. También a Daidouji… Y a Kinomoto. Pero es tiempo de que vuelva a casa.

—¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir aquí junto a tus hijos y a Wei, Syaoran?—Eriol, mirándome intensamente tras sus anteojos.

Daidouji sonreí amable y apaciblemente, Sakura y el profesor miran sorprendidos a Eriol; yo también. Él espera expectante.

—No, gracias—replico con cierta involuntaria brusquedad—. Adiós.

—No olvides que si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en recurrir a mí.

—O a mí—secunda Tomoyo a su marido.

Sakura permanece callada, sin su sonrisa en su lindo rostro, sin su mirar alegre y franco. Por fin, alza sus profundos ojos esmeraldas y comprende la situación. Sacude la cabeza pausadamente y después me sonríe con dulzura infinita. Me sonrojo inevitablemente.

—También a mí—agrega con voz leve y sus ojos se han iluminado tenuemente y se abraza aún más al profesor Tsukishiro, casi como protegiéndose de mí. 

—Gracias.

**********************************

He buscado trabajo en otro lugar y, después de un mes, conseguí uno bueno. Para ser honesto, no quiero volver a ver a Sakura… ni a Eriol. A Sakura, porque es la chica que yo amo, que no me corresponde, y no sé como enfrentarla sin demostrarle mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella; y a Eriol, porque es mi hermano e ignoro la manera correcta de tratar con un chico que no has querido nunca y que ahora dice ser tu hermano. No sé como comenzar a estimarlo, como quererlo fraternalmente. 

Mezo en brazos a Sutshiko, mi hija. Tiene los ojos y el cabello marrones. En eso se parece a mí, dice Wei y yo le creo. Sin embargo, nuestro carácter es muy diferente. Ella siempre se está riendo con una risa fina, sutil y graciosa. Graciosa como su cuerpo frágil y tierno. Graciosa como su mirada inquieta y juguetona. Le fascina reír.

Mezo a Sutshiko frente a la cuna de Tsé, mi hijo, donde él reposa envuelto en un sueño cálido y tranquilo. Él se parece a su madre, porque tiene el cabello negro y algo crespo y sus ojos son azules claros, casi celestes. También le encanta reír. Es muy risueño y contento. Y todo lo que le doy, le gusta.

Me gusta que sea así. Quiero decir, que ambos rían y se expresen y sean felices, que aún no lamenten y sufran la pérdida temprana de su madre. Y también me gusta que no sean serios, como yo. Ser serio te conlleva a ver la vida de una manera muy triste y solitaria.

*************************************

—Le pondremos Sakura, si es niña.

—No—refutó con energía inusitada en ella.

—Me gustan las flores de cerezo—opiné, un tanto desconcertado por su brusca reacción.

—Lo entiendo—respondió simplemente. Y después, con su sonrisa lánguida aún más grande—. Pero ella también se llamará así… Lo comprenderás, algún día—musitó en un leve susurro—. La llamaremos Sutshiko.

—Bueno—concedí. Ella siempre me convencía—. ¿Y si es niño?

—Tsé—contestó, decidida.

—¿Por qué?—pregunté.

—Porque sí…—me miró largamente con sus ojos azules como el cielo—. Porque sí—volvió a mirarme y a sus ojos tristes y desolados asomaron unas lágrimas—… Por él…—y aunque estaba al lado mío, los dos cogidos de las manos, caminando por las calles de Londres, silenciosas y limpias y el sol sobre nuestras cabezas, su mente se distanció de mí y voló muy lejos.

Yo no insistí, a pesar de que no comprendí sus palabras, ¿para qué? Me gustaba su silencio y me gustaban sus misterios inescrutables y su sonrisa apagada y sus ojos azules desamparados y su cuerpo grácil y frágil y su abrazo cálido y su regazo acogedor. Y me gustaba creer que la amaba. Me gustaba.

********************************

Ha transcurrido un año desde la muerte de Natalie y llevo seis meses sin ver a Sakura, a Daidouji y a Eriol, y, no obstante, el amor que profeso a la novia del profesor Tsukishiro se ha intensificado. La extraño casi dolorosamente. No puedo olvidarla. Pienso en ella cada vez más. Sueño con ella casi todas las noches. Sueño que ella me ama. 

También echo de menos a Eriol, su serenidad, su calma. Creo que en silencio le tengo cierto cariño. Supongo que eso es bueno. Además, extraño la absoluta franqueza de Daidouji… Y hasta al insoportable del hermano de Sakura.

Mi cerebro y mi corazón están debatiéndose. Uno, quiere olvidar y continuar adelante, indiferente; el otro, recordar, amar a una chica muy especial, aceptar al cariño y aprecio de los demás, abrigar esperanzas cálidas y comprender que no se está sólo, y ansía, sobretodo, volver a encontrar a Sakura en las calles de Londres, frías y húmedas por la rigurosidad del invierno inglés.

Esta lucha interna me deprime y he de confesarme que temo… que tiemblo ante el resultado.

**********************************

Mientras camino solitariamente a casa, bajo un cielo plomizo, cargado de nubes oscuras, me pregunto si Sakura, Eriol o Daidouji habrán comprendido mis sentimientos la última vez que nos vimos. Sakura es muy distraída y esa vez parecía especialmente asustada. A Eriol aún no lo conozco bien, su serenidad tranquila y su callada comprensión… quizá sí… Y Daidouji es muy observadora, por lo que estoy segura de que sospecha de mis sentimientos hacia Sakura.

Yo no he ido a ver a mi hermano; él tampoco me ha visitado. El tiempo ha provocado que me encariñe con él, pero en Eriol ha causado, al parecer, el efecto contrario. Supongo que está bien así. Soy yo una persona demasiado tímida, reservada y fría. Y Eriol es muy distinto a mí, tan sosegado, tan calmado, tan prudente y tan parecido a mamá en apariencia... Sus ojos azules son idénticos a los de mamá. Aunque, he de reconocer, que los de Eriol son cálidos, rebosantes de vida… Además, él siempre sonríe.

Y Sakura, con ella todo es tan diferente. Es tierna, amable y su sonrisa es tan reconfortante, que me conmueve más allá del amor. Pero he de admitir que es increíblemente distraída.

Entro a la casa agobiado por esta infinidad de pensamientos que no tienen fin.

—Joven Syaoran, lo están esperando adentro—me comunica Wei, al ingresar a la casa.

—Gracias, Wei. ¿Cómo están los niños?—pregunto, mientras cuelgo el abrigo en el perchero y me encamino al pequeño cuarto que hace de living—comedor.

—Bien, joven. Pero debo reconocer que la señorita los ha divertido mucho.

—¿Qué señorita?—inquiero intrigado y asombrado.

Sentada en el único sofá que hay en la habitación está Sakura, con los ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes fijos en mí. No sonríe y parece asustada.

—Sakura Kinomoto—y luego Wei se retiró al cuarto de los chicos.

—¿Quie… quieres un café o un té?—tartamudeo ligeramente, a la vez que realizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no sonrojarme.

—No, gracias.

A pesar de que el sofá donde Sakura está sentada es ancho, evito sentarme a su lado. Acerco una de las sillas que rodea la mesa del comedor y la coloco frente a ella. Luego me siento y espero. La contemplo disimuladamente y la admiro: viste con gran sencillez y hermosura. 

La penumbra del cuarto oculta los rasgos de su cara, pero no me decido a encender la luz. Prefiero verla así, escudriñándola en medio de la negrura de la noche, sin que ella descubra mi inevitable sonrojo.

—Yo no puedo… La verdad es que…

Calla, bajando los ojos, mientras sus manos aferran nerviosamente su bolso.

—¿Qué sucede?—interrogo, ciertamente preocupado por su actitud, ya que ella siempre se comporta muy desenvueltamente—. ¿Le ocurrió algo a Eriol?

—Nada… No le ha ocurrido nada malo... ¿Lo quieres, verdad?—y sonríe con ternura.

Yo desvío la mirada, ruborizándome levemente.

—Él también—prosigue, con voz suave—. Pero no he venido aquí ha interceder en favor suyo. He venido por el asunto de la profecía de la cual te comentó Eriol cuando estabas enfermo…

—En esa ocasión dejé bien en claro que no me interesa saber nada sobre aquello, creo ¿no?…—replico secamente.

—Pero a mí sí. Y en este asunto también estoy involucrada yo… 

La observo, desconcertado. Su voz ha sonado resuelta y firme.

—Se supone que tú irías a recolectar las cartas y me ayudarías, pero, como jamás llegaste, la captura de ella demoró más.

—Pero ahora las tienes todas, ¿no?—objeto, interrumpiéndola, un tanto sorprendido—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Es que no sólo me apoyarías en la captura de las cartas, sino que también en la transformación de ellas a cartas Sakura.

—¿Y por qué haría eso?

No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar Sakura. Me parece que ahora está temblando. Siento deseos de abrazarla y estrecharla fuertemente entre mis brazos y protegerla y besarla y decirle que la amo. Pero ella está tan lejos de mí. Ella ama a otro.

—Porque...—suspira, cerrando los ojos—… porque te enamorarías de mí.

—¿Eh?—estoy realmente sorprendido, después de todo, la profecía se ha cumplido. Lástima que no lo sepas, querida Sakura.

Ella guarda silencio… Me parece eterno. Y sus ojos verdes, brillantes, vagan por el cuarto, huyendo de mi mirada interrogante. Creo que ahora sí que estoy muy rojo. Pero la noche se ha vuelto más oscura y el cuarto se ha inundado de sombras y, seguramente, Sakura no nota nada extraño en mi rostro, nada revelador.

—Eso no es todo—continúa, fijando los ojos chispeantes en mis ojos, sin que yo pueda esquivarlos—… Yo también me enamoraría de ti…

Se levanta aparentemente tranquila del sillón y se acerca a la ventana, apoya ambas manos contra el frío vidrio y otea el cielo. Entonces me doy cuenta de que sus blancas y pequeñas manos tiemblan. 

Las nubes se despejan un momento efímero y un rayo de luna se filtra e ilumina el delicado rostro de Sakura. Se ve más adulta, más marchita, más seria. No como es en verdad ella: sonriente, feliz, ingenua y gentil.

Ha comenzado a llover, es una lluvia copiosa, pero suave. El cielo está oscuro y la silueta de Sakura se me figura como una aparición fantasmagórica… ¿Me querrá?

Los dos guardamos silencio. Los dos nos mantenemos lejos el uno del otro. Pero, sin embargo, en este momento yo amo a Sakura y ella lo ignora. Ella, con su gentil mirada y su afable sonrisa, desconoce que una parte de la profecía se ha cumplido.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

Mi corazón late desbocadamente en mi pecho y una tenue luz de esperanza ilumina mi ser. Si ha venido a mi casa a decirme todo esto, debe ser porque…

—Debo irme—contesta simplemente, aún sin mirarme, interrumpiendo el curso de mis ilusas cavilaciones.

—Está lloviendo… Espera a que amaine, ¿bueno?—le propongo, sonrojándome de nuevo.

Ella asiente silenciosamente y voltea a mirarme. Me sumo en sus ojos verdes, grandes y profundos. Y la amo. La amo. No como a Natalie. A Sakura la amo con pasión desenfrenada, con fuego inextinguible, con un amor descontrolado y febril. Y sólo deseo complacerla en todo lo que me pida con tal de contribuir un poco a su felicidad, ya que no puedo ser yo el chico que le entregue plenamente el amor que le profesa.

Un trueno estrepitoso resuena en el silencio absoluto que embarga la sombría y oscura Londres y el silencio se torna más denso. Entonces, con violenta rapidez, evoco la conversación sostenida con Wei hace unos días atrás.

******************************************

—Joven Syaoran, le he visto estos últimos meses en una actitud muy pensativa, casi triste, sumido en sus ¿recuerdos o sus anhelos? Francamente, no sabría decirlo. Jamás le he visto a usted así. Y, permítame decirlo, sospecho que está usted enamorado.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

—¿Insinúas que he olvidado a…?—pero me detuve razonablemente. 

Wei me conoce demasiado bien… Le miro a los ojos directamente, casi desvalido y él comprende.

—Es la muchacha que vino a verte la otra vez… La chica de ojos verdes…

—Le alabo el gusto: es ella muy bella y parece una excelente persona.

—Tienes mucha razón, Wei, pero no puedo evitar sentir cierto remordimiento por olvidar tan pronto a Natalie.

—Usted aún la recuerda y la aprecia mucho.

—Sí, pero sólo hace un año que murió.

—Joven Syaoran, lo importante es demostrar lo que se siente. Creo que a la señorita Natalie le dolería mucho saber que usted rechaza la felicidad por respeto a su recuerdo. Sonaré duro, pero usted ya no la ama como antes, no aparente lo contrario.

Le observo sorprendido. Quiero reprenderlo, pero no puedo, porque en el fondo sé que Wei tiene razón. 

—Señor, la señorita Natalie está muerta, la señorita Sakura, viva… ¿Cuál cree usted que es la elección correcta: vivir el pasado eternamente o aceptar esta nueva oportunidad que le ofrece el destino?

—Wei, pero ella ama a otro.

—Creo que usted debe decírselo—me aconsejó únicamente, con una sencillez extraordinaria, como si fuera muy simple.

Y realmente, es sencillo: sólo decir cuatro palabras: Sakura, yo te amo.

Continuará pronto...

**Nota de la autora**: gracias por leer el segundo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier opinión enviarla a lejos_en_el_cielo@hotmail.com

También gracias a las personas que enviaron reviews, dándome su opinión.


	3. Amándonos

**Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.**

Natalia

(Palimpsesto)

Un nuevo trueno estalla en medio del tenebroso y negro cielo ahora cuajado de nubes inquietas. Regreso al presente y las palabras de Wei retornan conmigo con mayor fuerza y golpean mi corazón duramente. Ella está aquí. Bella, ingenua y buena, y, sobretodo, viva.

—Tú no sabes…Yo…—Sakura me mira distraídamente, aún no comprende. El corazón se me contrae dolorosamente—… Yo te quiero… Te amo, Sakura—confieso, sintiendo de pronto arreboladas las majillas de rojo, bajando los ojos, y percibo como los suyos se detienen en mí intensamente.

A pesar de mi vergüenza, de mi calor embargando cada parte de mi cuerpo, su nombre entre mis labios me suena a miel, en medio del silencio espeso que nos rodea, en medio de la tormenta que se desencadena afuera, lejos de nosotros. 

—¿Cómo?—se calla, comprendiendo y suspira, dirigiéndome una mirada cargada de tristeza y pesar—. Lo siento, pero tú sabes… bien sabes que Yukito está conmigo. Tenemos serios planes para casarnos—su voz tiembla, frágil—. Nos amamos—agrega y ahora su voz denota fuerza y una profunda convicción.

—Está bien… No importa… Fue mi culpa, no debí decirte esto… Discúlpame—le pido, frustrado, avergonzado, herido. Herido por sus palabras sinceras, porque debido a ellas yo ya no puedo conservar conmigo ni siquiera una esperanza. 

Un acerbo desconsuelo se extiende desde mi corazón hacia cada partícula de mi cuerpo. Pero es una sensación intangible, inexacta… que provoca mayor daño que el dolor físico.

Afuera la reverberación de la lluvia trepa por las paredes y las atraviesa. Un auto se detiene y luego unos pasos rápidos, chapoteando en los charcos de agua. Afuera, tan lejano a nosotros, es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido bruscamente: yo la observo intentando ocultar mi amargura, mi desilusión; ella permanece en silencio y sus ojos, fijos en mí, lucen tristes. Tan distinta con respecto Natalie y, sin embargo, tan similar. Ese silencio tan hondo que habla más que mil palabras. Ese silencio que me tortura, que pensé jamás revivirlo. Ese silencio lleno del eco de la lluvia.

—No me pidas disculpas—sonríe durante un momento, pero la tristeza perdura en su rostro bonito y afable—. Debo irme—reitera, caminando hacia la puerta. 

—No, por favor, no te vayas—le pido, intentando disuadirla, eludiendo sus ojos, casi expectantes—. Puede hacerte mal… Y me disgustaría mucho si sé que por venir a verme te has enfermado. 

—Debo irme—rehúsa tercamente. 

Me da la impresión de que intenta huir de mí, escapar de mis palabras, pero es inútil, porque mis palabras son indelebles. Mis palabras están escritas con fuego eterno. La sonrisa de Sakura, su hermosa y risueña sonrisa, se ha desvanecido en la melancolía que nubla su rostro bello y noble y sus ojos verdes reflejan una aguda pena.

—Dormirás en el cuarto en el que duermo yo—ofrezco, encaminándome hacia él.

Ella permanece allí, de pie ante la ventana, quieta, reacia, rogándome con la mirada que desista. Sus ojos y los míos enfrentándose. Yo me sonrojo, pero le sostengo firmemente la mirada, instándola a que acepte mi proposición y ella baja los ojos verdes y brillantes, avergonzada.

—¿Y tú?—pregunta débilmente, vencida por mi tenacidad.

—Donde Wei.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Pos supuesto—sonrío.

Ella también sonríe. Es una sonrisa temblorosa, tímida, pero una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo. Una chispa titilante surge en sus ojos verdes acuosos antes opacos y tristes y una nueva esperanza ilumina mi corazón lastimado y crepita como llama ardiente, pero prefiero esperar en el silencio hondo, inherente a esta casa. 

—Gracias y… 

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpen abruptamente sus palabras. Ella me mira sorprendida. ¿Quién será a estas alturas de la noche? Todavía llueve. He estado tan absorto en la conversación que no he oído los pasos acercándose.

Entreabro la puerta, pues temo que sea un maleante. El aire frío se cuela por la rendija y me estremezco. La noche es muy oscura y no consigo distinguir la silueta que se recorta afuera. Un rayo, que convierte la noche en día fugazmente, viene en mi ayuda.

—¡Profesor Tsukishiro!—exclamo sorprendido, al reconocerlo.

—Yukito—susurra en un murmullo ahogado, como un débil gemido de dolor, Sakura, quien se asoma detrás de mí.

—Joven Li, buenas noches. Sakura…—la llama.

—Pase, por favor—lo invito, sintiéndome derrotado al observar como Sakura corre a los brazos abiertos del profesor y ambos se estrechan con profundo sentir. 

Creo que ninguno de los dos me oye. Es más, creo que han olvidado mi existencia, porque han comenzado a hablar despreocupadamente, ignorándome. Yukito Tsukishiro apoya la barbilla sobre la cabeza de su novia y enreda sus manos en los sedosos cabellos castaños de Sakura y luego suavemente acaricia su espalda. Entretanto, Sakura se acomoda en el hueco tibio que le proporciona el cuello y el hombro del profesor. Desde donde me encuentro noto como la figura delgada de la chica se estremece violentamente. Tal vez llora. ¿Por qué, Sakura?

Yo también siento deseos de llorar: debo suspirar hondamente para controlar los violentos sollozos que me ahogan. Ellos se aman. No puedo odiar al bondadoso y afable profesor, no puedo considerarlo siquiera mi rival, porque Sakura simplemente no me ama. 

—Yukito, perdóname…

—Estaba preocupado, mi pequeña Sakura—habla con voz frágil el profesor—, pensé que te habías marchado. Pero Tomoyo me explicó a que viniste a casa del joven Li y me tranquilicé. Pero, durante esas horas de incertidumbre, te extrañé demasiado, mi pequeña flor. No pude esperar y salí a buscarte. Vamos, es hora de partir, el auto nos espera. Buenas noches, joven Li–me dice mirándome, sonriente.

Sakura se desprende lentamente de los brazos de su novio y se gira hacia mí. Aún hay huellas de lágrimas surcando su rostro bello y pálido. Durante un segundo, parece titubear, pero luego me sonríe, aunque la angustia no se borra de sus ojos verdes y grandes e infinitos, como la noche que nos abriga.

—Gracias, Li—me mira largamente—. Mañana vendré… Mañana, Syaoran—finaliza la frase pronunciando pausadamente mi nombre. 

Mi corazón se acelera y sus latidos dan la impresión de impregnarse en el silencio profundo que entre nosotros se ha establecido. 

Los veo marcharse cobijados por el manto oscuro y hermético de la noche, entrelazadas las manos. Los veo irse amándose, olvidándome. Oigo sus pasos retumbando en el suelo. 

Cierro la puerta y me apoyo tras de ella. Las ganas de llorar se han intensificado aún más y, sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas resbalan calladas por mis mejillas. Sakura…

El sueño se posesiona de mi cuerpo, a pesar del constante murmullo de la lluvia y el aullar del viento, que de pronto se ha vuelto fuerte, y dificultosamente logro llegar a mi cama. 

Mañana, Sakura, mañana.

******************************************

Entre las brumas de la mañana se asoma cálidamente el sol, dispersando con sus rayos luminosos las nubes y descubriendo a su paso pálidos retazos de cielo. Sin embargo, en esta mañana el aire se respira frío y húmedo.

Hong-Kong no se parece en nada a Londres. Allá hasta en invierno el calor hace furor. Ahora me doy cuenta cuánto lo extraño, su mar, su cielo azul, su aire. Allá en casa solíamos esperar la lluvia con ansias y allá nunca nevaba. Extraño a mamá, a mis hermanas, a Meiling. Me pregunto si madre ya sabrá que Eriol es su hijo. Tal vez debería llamarla. 

—Joven Syaoran, hoy está usted muy pensativo. 

Estamos sentados a la mesa tomando café. Aún es temprano y los niños duermen profundamente. Wei me conoce demasiado. Es como mi padre, pero no lo es. Mas no permitiré que no sea el abuelo de mis hijos. Entre él y yo siempre nos separó el trato formal que me otorgaba por orden de mi madre y que Wei mantiene férreamente a pesar de encontrarnos solos y a pesar de mi oposición, pero con mis hijos no será así. 

—Recordaba Hong-Kong, Wei. Recordaba su calor.

—¿Piensa regresar pronto?

—Hoy doy tal vez pueda contestarte esa pregunta.

Él me mira un tanto curioso y luego sonríe con agrado. 

—Realmente la ama, ¿verdad, joven Syaoran?

—Nunca podré ocultarte algo, ¿cierto?—sonrío—. Ella vendrá hoy quizá. 

Bebo un sorbo del café amargo, evito los ojos negros y brillantes de Wei, porque un calor violento ha invadido mis mejillas.

¿Es que siempre será así? A veces soy demasiado tímido. No sé como Sakura no comprendió antes mis sentimientos, pero ella también es demasiado distraída. Y no lo hallo malo, me gusta que sea así: tan inocente y gentil. Me gusta que sonría siempre alegremente y que sus ojos verdes revoloteen inquietos y me gusta oír su risa franca, límpida, su trinar de golondrinas. 

Un llanto violento reclama mi atención. Por lo estridente de los gritos debe ser Sutshiko. Seguro que ya despertó y quiere su mamadera. Primero, me acerco a su hermano que ya está silenciosamente despierto y veo sus ojos tan azules y nítidos, y recuerdo irremediablemente a su mamá.

Pero Natalie parece tan lejana ahora. Su tristeza y sus ojos azules se han desvanecido con el tiempo. Y pensar que imaginé que nunca la olvidaría. 

*********************************************************

Es tarde ya. El día ha transcurrido muy lentamente y yo he estado sentado frente a la ventana, leyendo sin leer, esperando. El cielo se ha teñido de rojo y las nubes se han tornado rosadas. Mis hijos ya están en los brazos de Morfeo y Wei ha ido a descansar. Últimamente se cansa muy pronto y eso me tiene un tanto preocupado, aunque deber ser a causa de la edad. 

Violentos golpes en la puerta me distraen. Me incorporo con rapidez. Tal vez es Sakura, quiero que sea Sakura, con sus ojos verdes brillantes y su rostro hermoso, pero lo dudo, pues creo que ella nunca golpearía la puerta de manera tan fuerte e insistente. 

—¡Meiling!—exclamo estupefacto. 

—Hola, querido primo, tanto tiempo, ¿no?—dice ella, sonriendo felizmente—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, ven—la invito, aún sorprendido por su inesperada visita—. Pásame los bolsos, yo te los llevo. 

—Gracias, Syaoran. 

Mientras dejo sus maletas en una esquina del living-comedor, pienso que Meiling, mi prima, mi hermana, está más bonita y lleva el pelo suelto, parece una mujer ya, no como la niña con la que yo compartía juegos y conversaciones. La última vez que la vi fue hace más o menos dos años y medio. Los ojos canelos, locuaces y expresivos, le brillan intensamente y la sonrisa resplandece en su rostro jovial y risueño.

—Has de venir exhausta, ¿no? Siéntate a la mesa, yo te traeré algo para comer.

—¿Y cómo están Tsé y Sutshiko?, ¿y Wei?

—Todos bien, gracias. ¿Y allá?

—Bien—contesta, un poco desanimada—. Aunque tu mamá ha estado muy extraña.

—¿Cómo es eso?—le pregunto, mientras le ofrezco una taza con café y un poco del almuerzo, arroz con carne, que quedó y me siento al frente con mi propia taza con café.

—Pues cuando te fuiste, ella se tornó más seria. Sí, no me mires así, aún más seria de lo que es. Se puso más triste y ni hablar de su carácter: agrio. Te quiere mucho, Syaoran, y te extraña sobremanera.

—¿Ella te mandó acá?

—No, sabes bien lo orgullosa que es. 

—¿Entonces?

—Le dije que iría a ver a una amiga que vive en Pekín, y ya ves, aquí me tienes—suspira largamente—. Está casa no se parece en nada a la de Hong-Kong. ¿Cómo lograste acostumbrarte? 

—Nunca me gustó demasiado la casa de allá, muy grande y espaciosa y muy fría.

—¡Pero si allá nunca hacía frío!—exclamó mi prima con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No me refiero a ese tipo de frío, Meiling. Todo allá era muy ordenado, muy protocolar. En cambio acá, con Natalie, a pesar de su silencio, de su ausencia, nos amábamos. Y esta casa sencilla, tranquila me fascina. Se puede pensar libremente.

—Nunca he comprendido por qué la amaste tanto, Syaoran. 

La observo en silencio. No puedo contestar a esa pregunta. Sí, una vez amé a Natalie, sus ojos azules y mucho más, pero ahora mi corazón es de otra persona. 

—Cuéntame de ti, Meiling. ¿Cuánto te quedarás?

—Hoy y mañana, recuerda que hice una escapadita, tu madre aún mantiene firme el veto para ti. Y además, tengo que ir a clases, en la Universidad.

—¿Y qué estudias?

—Medicina, quiero ser pediatra, me encantan los niños.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido?

—Bien, por suerte. Tú sabes cuánto me cuesta estudiar, pero debo decirte que me he esmerado enormemente y que mi empeño y perseverancia están dando buenos frutos.

—¡Felicitaciones! Siempre supe que eras muy capaz. 

—Supongo que tú eres el mejor de tu clase, ¿no?—repuso con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Más o menos—replicó, sonrojándome.

—¡Más o menos!—y estalla en risas juguetonas y fuertes.

—Los niños y Wei duermen, Meiling—la reprendo.

—¡Ah, bueno! Ya estás más serio.

Me mira con sus grandes ojos marrones y siento que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y que no lo podremos recuperar. No es como si yo volviera al pasado y sostuviéramos una de nuestras conversaciones. Ella ahora es más madura, más seria. 

—¿Extrañas a tía Ieran?—preguntó de pronto.

—Claro, Meiling, extraño a todos los de la casa, especialmente a ti.

—A mí…—suspira cansinamente y luego continúa—. Llegó una carta hace aproximadamente un año o menos tal vez. Era para tía Ieran. Se trataba de Eriol Hiiragizawa, ¿lo conoces?—asiento serenamente, ya sé lo que viene—. Él le escribió a tu madre, diciendo que él es el otro Li, tu hermano, Syaoran, ¿ya lo sabías verdad? También vino a vernos… Sí, me dio la impresión de que es un muchacho muy simpático y amable, ¿no te parece?—asiento y quiero agregar unas cuantas palabras a su favor, pero Meiling sigue parloteando, inmutable—…. Aunque algo enigmático, ¿verdad? A la tía le costó mucho esfuerzo para mantener la compostura, ya sabes como es ella… Pero dime, ¿cómo lo conociste?

—Es una historia larga—repongo, sin muchos ánimos, prefiero escucharla, así como antes. 

—Yo estoy dispuesta.

Suspiro profundamente. Será una larga noche, pero me siento feliz. 

*****************************************

Sakura no regresó aquel día, ni el día siguiente y hasta hora no ha vuelto. Ya casi van tres meses. Yo tampoco he querido ir a buscarla.: prefiero la inseguridad a la verdad. La verdad puede ser muy dolorosa y a mí me gusta esperar, creo que esa costumbre la aprendí de Natalie.

Meiling hace muchos días que partió. Compartió y jugo muchos con mis hijos, volvió a ser niña. Me dio mucha alegría verla de nuevo, pero nuestra despedida fue triste. Creo que ella nunca será feliz, pero debe darse una segunda oportunidad, debe intentarlo. La vida tiene muchas vueltas, como dijo ella.

*************************************** 

—¿No quieres acompañarme, Syaoran?—me propone, alegre—. Tía Ieran te recibirá, feliz. Ha sufrido mucho, ¿sabes?

—No puedo Meiling. No puedo. 

—¿Por qué?

—Me he enamorado de una chica—contesté con simpleza. Siempre he confiado en ella y pensé que ya había dejado atrás aquello sentimientos que albergaba cuando era más niña—. Y necesito esperar su respuesta. 

—¿Te has enamorado, Syaoran?—musitó quedamente.

Sus ojos, casi rojos, estaban anegados de lágrimas puras y me abrazó con fuerza, con desesperación y luego estalló en sollozos dolorosos. Yo le sobaba la espalda, procurando calmarla. 

—Nunca me vas a amar, ¿verdad?—me preguntó con la voz rota y sin mirarme.

—Siempre te he considerado mi amiga, mi hermana no más. Pensé que ya habías dejado aquello.

—¿Cómo podría? Te amo, Syaoran, te amo tanto. Ahora tenía una secreta esperanza, pero tú me has olvidado y no me has concedido ni siquiera una oportunidad de intentarlo.

—Meiling, no llores.

—Syaoran, prométeme que si no resulta lo tuyo con aquella muchacha me llamarás. Promételo.

—Meiling, yo nunca te voy…

—No digas nada, no quiero saber. Por lo menos, permíteme esta esperanza tibia. Tal vez algún día. No me digas que no. La vida tiene muchas vueltas, ¿sabes? Y tal vez…

—Debes ser feliz, Meiling. Muchos te han de querer. Eres hermosa y tienes un espíritu emprendedor y valiente. Apuesto que les has negado la oportunidad a muchos, como tú me acusas de que te la he negado yo. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

—No sabes qué daría por sentir a mi voluntad, pero no se puede, Syaoran: el corazón no acepta órdenes. Yo sólo te quiero a ti. Quiero tus ojos, tus labios, tu mirar. Te quiero tanto. 

—Meiling, no llores. Me duele verte así.

—Y a mí me duele más quererte de esta manera, sabiendo que no seré para ti más que tu amiga de infancia, tu prima, al fin y al cabo, porque eso es lo que somos. 

—Yo daría todo lo que tengo por verte feliz. Pero no puedo entregarte mi amor, porque no te amo como mujer, y ambos sufriríamos esta mentira.

—Como siempre, tienes razón—su voz continúa siendo ahogada e infinitamente triste—. Debo resignarme. Mi único consuelo, Syaoran, es que tú seas feliz. 

—No, Meiling, tu consuelo será que tú seas feliz. Date una oportunidad. 

Se separó de mí con fuerza. Tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y el corazón se me contrajo. Ella sufría sin merecerlo. Le acaricié los cabellos sueltos y negros. Ya no éramos los mismos.

—Adiós, Syaoran… 

—Meiling, que te vaya bien. 

—Adiós—se despidió, besándome breve y suavemente en los labios. Sentí el regusto a sal de sus lágrimas.

No miró para atrás en ningún momento. 

***********************************************

Golpes suaves en la puerta llaman mi atención. El corazón me late con fuerza, con paso firme y ademán decidido abro la puerta. Afuera, bajo el cielo azul de la primavera, está Sakura. Sakura con sus ojos verdes y felices, Sakura con su sonrisa vívida. Sakura es quien me sonríe y es Sakura quien me abraza con dulzura. Siento mi cuerpo estremecerse. Y el olor de su cabello tan cercano a mí, acariciando mi cuello, impregna el aire. Su fragancia suave, dulce, llenando el cuarto, invadiéndome. Y sus labios sobre los míos, húmedos, suaves, con sabor a miel.

Nos separamos y nos miramos, los dos completamente rojos. Entrelazadas las manos y en silencio la conduzco adentro. Y juntos nos sentamos en aquel sofá estrecho y nuevamente nos miramos. Yo la amo y creo que ella también me ama. El corazón me golpea tan fuerte el pecho que Sakura debe oírlo palpitar.

—Sakura…

—Yo te quiero, Syaoran… Prometí volver, pero no me sentí con la suficiente valentía para regresar al día siguiente y encararte, sin cuestionarme permanentemente los sentimientos que me ligan a ti. Esa noche Yukito ya sospechaba y me dolió mucho su sufrimiento, ¿sabes?—y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, oprimiéndome el corazón—. Y yo continué con nuestra relación… Hasta que comprendí que lo que me unía a él ya no era amor y que juntos sólo sufriríamos más. Él también entendió—la voz se le quiebra brevemente, y suspira—. Te amo mucho, Syaoran. Eriol tenía razón—la miro, desconcertado e interrogante—. No podemos cambiar el destino. 

La abrazo con inmenso cariño y su cuerpo se estremece entre mis brazos. 

—¿Lloras, Sakura?

—Llevé más de cinco años pololeando con Yukito… Reconocer que te amo significó terminar con él, ¿comprendes? Lo he hecho y… 

Sus sollozos se vuelven más fuertes. Sus hombros trémulos se sacuden ligeramente y sus ojos inundados de lágrimas enrojecen. Le acaricio con paciencia, con dulce y tierna paciencia las mejillas, intentando borrar todo rastro de lágrimas, pero no surte efecto.

Voy a la cocina y preparo un vaso de agua. Vuelvo y se lo paso. Ella lo sostiene, y a través de sus brillantes ojos me da las gracias, porque no es capaz de hablar. Lo bebe calmadamente, mientras suspirando va sosegándose. 

Me siento a su lado en el sofá crema y la abrazo acogedoramente. La amo tanto. Hace tantos meses que anhelaba ansiosamente hacer esto. Ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y mis manos rodean su espalda torpemente. Percibo el calor que se desprende de su cuerpo delgado, querido, añorado. Es una sensación muy grata y plácida. Sentirla cerca de mí, es un sensación inigualable, indescriptible.

De pronto, Sakura se zafa del cálido abrazo y toma la mano con que suavemente le prodigaba caricias tiernas y consoladoras. Y me dirige a mí sus desolados ojos verdes. Sus profundos ojos verdes. Los ojos que yo amo.

—Creo que le dolió mucho… Éramos felices… O eso creo… Y yo le quería, pero—ahora me doy cuenta—sólo lo quería como un gran amigo… Sigo queriéndole, él es tan bueno. No pienses mal, Syaoran, yo te amo y no me arrepiento de mis palabras ni de mis actos—me sonríe levemente—. Pero Yukito sufre mucho y me haría muy feliz verlo a él recuperar la alegría olvidada.

Me mira con sus profundos ojos verdes. Me mira con gran pena, desconsoladamente. Y nos besamos suavemente. Me sonrojo enormemente y ella, ruborizada también, sonríe con ternura iluminando sus tristes ojos esmeraldas…Y sonríe con su sonrisa transparente y franca. Y sonríe para mí. Sonríe, aliviada, porque me ha dicho que me quiere. Entonces suspira y con su verde mirada fija en mis ojos, comienza a relatar: 

—Tenía yo once años cuando conocí a Yukito, como un gran amigo de mi hermano. Eso me sorprendió porque Touya nunca llevaba amigos a la casa. La simpatía y dulzura de Yukito me cautivaron y sus ojos tan expresivos me fascinaron mucho… y me enamoré de él…

"Entonces aconteció el famoso asunto de las cartas y ahí me enteré de la verdadera identidad de Yukito: Yue. Yue es el guardián de las cartas, un ser atormentado por su doloroso pasado, un ser que no sabe demostrar sus sentimientos, sus emociones más íntimas. Una personalidad tan distinta a la amable y cariñosa actitud de Yukito. Y, sin embargo, aún seguí queriendo mucho a Yukito, aunque Yue me advirtiera que la atracción que sentía hacia Yukito se debía única y exclusivamente a la emanación del poder de la luna que nacía de él… Pero yo no le creí, yo estaba segura de que lo amaba…

"A los catorce años ya éramos novios, nos queríamos mucho. Creo que nos complementábamos bien, porque éramos muy parecidos. A los dos nos gustaba realizar actividades parecidas y compartíamos muchos ideales.

"En ese entonces, junto con Tomoyo nos ganamos una beca para estudiar aquí en Londres y en compañía de Touya y Yukito, viajamos a casa de Eriol, que nos invitó a vivir a su casa, pues él con Tomoyo ya se habían declarado su mutuo amor y no querían seguir viviendo separados. Además, su casa es bastante grande…

"Cuando te conocí no sentí nada hacia ti, salvo simpatía… Ese día, cuando llegamos a casa, Eriol comentó que una extraño sensación le había recorrido el cuerpo en el momento en que te vio. Averiguó sobre ti y descubrió tu verdadera identidad. Entonces nos llamó a Tomoyo y a mí y nos contó toda la verdad: que tú eras su hermano, que eras un mago muy poderoso, que eras el chico que debió ayudarme en la recolección de las cartas, el muchacho que se enamoraría de mí y, finalmente, el chico al que yo querría… Esa idea me pareció inconcebible, porque yo, sencillamente, amaba a Yukito.

"Intenté que esto no me afectara… Pero las complicaciones empezaron cuando te enfermaste. Mientras estuviste en la casa de Eriol, yo comencé a sentir hacia ti más que una simple amistad… Y me aterré de sólo pensar que te podía amar y la idea de abandonar a Yukito por ti fuese factible. Por esa razón, me comporté un tanto distante y fría contigo cuando te mejoraste, ya que mis propias dudas me consumían lentamente.

"Mientras tanto, la relación con Yukito se fue deteriorando paulatinamente. Creo que él jamás sospechó nada, pues al notar que yo cada vez estaba más triste, más lejana, lo atribuyó al cansancio por los estudios y el trabajo. En realidad no sospechó nada hasta que le revelé la verdad sobre ti. Necesitaba que él lo supiera, para que me retuviera, para que me mantuviera junto a él, porque yo tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero seguía pensando en ti, día y noche me atormentabas.

"Luego decidí contarte la verdad a ti. Confiarte la profecía que tú desconocías. Pensé que dirías que nuestro probable amor era una completa locura, que te reirías o algo así… Yo aún estaba muy arraigada a Yukito y esperaba esa respuesta tuya para así derribar en mi corazón cualquier atisbo de esperanza de ser correspondida, porque muy en el fondo de mi ser yo ya te amaba y abrigaba una secreta ilusión de que tú también me quisieses, que no era capaz de reconocer en esos días, negándome inútilmente a ser honesta conmigo misma… Jamás imaginé que tú me revelarías que, efectivamente, me amabas. Nunca noté en ti sentimientos por mí más que los de una simple relación de trabajo y agradecimiento. Eso no entraba dentro de mis proyecciones y me asusté y me entró un pánico horrible, una inseguridad que me angustiaba. 

"Prometí volver a la mañana siguiente, explicarte… Pero no pude, mi corazón estaba luchando violentamente con mi razón. Durante esos días comprendí, al fin, que te amaba, y que no podía concebir la vida sin ti sabiendo que tú me correspondías. Cada día me era más penoso y difícil resistir la tentación de ir a verte y besarte y decirte cuánto te amaba. 

"Admiro a Yukito por su humildad y su honradez, y por eso yo no podía fallarle. Después de aquel día que vino a buscarme a tu casa, él comenzó a sospechar que tal vez su pequeña flor se iría de su lado e intentó retenerme, amándome aún más, si eso ya era todavía posible. Pero el amor es una enfermedad que no tiene remedio y decidí hablar con él y decirle la verdad. Decirle que ya no lo amaba, porque él me amaba demasiado y no podía continuar con esa farsa.

"—Sakura, ¿estás bien? Tienes el rostro pálido—exclamó, alarmado, corriendo a abrazarme.

"—Yukito, tú sabes que te quiero muchísimo, ¿verdad?—le dije, mientras permití dócilmente que él me cobijara entre sus brazos cálidos.

"—¿Qué pasa?—se separó de mí lo suficiente para que nuestras mirada se encontraran y yo observara en sus ojos preocupación y temor.

"—Que me he enamorado de Syaoran Li…—musité con timidez, mirándole a los ojos grises con decisión. No debía avergonzarme de mis sentimientos, no debía engañarlo.

"—¿El hermano de Eriol?—susurró, desviando los ojos con pesadumbre.

"—¡Oh, Yukito, lamento provocarte este dolor! ¿Pero preferirías que te ocultara esta verdad?

"—Claro que no, pequeña Sakura. Y te agradezco tu sinceridad... Además, yo ya sospechaba que esto sucedería. No te extrañes, siempre has sido muy extrovertida y he leído en tus ojos tu lucha interna, pero guardaba en mi corazón una ligera esperanza… No te entristezcas por mí, pequeña Sakura—sonríe con melancolía y a sus ojos asoman lágrimas—. Es el destino…

"No sabes, Syaoran, cuánto me costó separarme de él. Viví momentos inolvidables con Yukito, compartí mi adolescencia con él y nos amamos. Y saber que él es presa ahora de la tristeza por mi culpa me entristece enormemente. Yukito con los demás y, principalmente, conmigo, trata de disimular su angustia, lo sé, y me duele. ¡Y no sé como apoyarlo en estos momentos! ¡Dime, dime, Syaoran! ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Me quedo mirándola detenidamente, sus ojos verdes inundados de tibias lágrimas. Ella sufre por el sufrimiento de Yukito. Ella es siempre muy buena y generosa. Y la amo.

—Nada—le contesto, estrechándola nuevamente entre mis brazos con más ternura si cabe—. Nada, Sakura, porque él sabrá comprender. Y en estos momentos él necesita sobretodo tranquilidad, la cual sólo la pueda proporcionar la soledad.

—Syaoran… 

Nos besamos con pasión. Me gusta la sensación que me provoca este beso dulce, deseoso, anhelado por largo tiempo. No es el beso ausente de Natalie, es un beso rebosante de sentimientos, del amor profesado por los dos: Sakura y yo. Quiero sus ojos sinceros y hondos y expresivos y sus labios tersos y sus mejillas suaves y su corazón vivo y amante. La quiero a ella conmigo.

—Sakura, tú sabes que yo soy padre…

—Shshshs…—me chista, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios—. Todo lo que es tuyo es mío y todo lo que es mío es tuyo. Te quiero, Syaoran y quiero a tus hijos también. 

—Sakura…

—Te quiero…

****************************************

Sakura me ama y aquello me proporciona una felicidad infinita. Ella es diferente a Natalie, ella se preocupa por mí, está atenta a mis problemas, a mis tristezas. Pero yo no quiero hablarle sobre mí, no quiero apenarla con mis pesares. A mí me fascina su alegría genuina, de la que yo carezco, yo admiro su capacidad para ser feliz en cada minuto de la vida, aprecio su alegría risueña, de la que me llena casi todos los días que podemos vernos. Ella siempre viene a verme. 

Escribo a mi madre, avisándole que me casaré con Sakura. Ella y yo lo hemos decidido casi tácitamente. Simplemente, nos amamos. No quiero conversar con mamá y explicarle, siento que ya somos personas muy extrañas.

—¿Qué le dices?—inquiere Sakura, sentándose a mi lado, a la mesa.

Yo le entrego el papel, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y sobre las manos la cabeza, en actitud pensativa.

—Madre… ¿Madre?—frunce el ceño, extrañada y con sus ojos verdes brillando—…Espero que todos en casa estén bien—continúa, sonriendo levemente—. Me casaré el próximo mes con Sakura Kinomoto, la Maestra de Cartas. Saludos, Syaoran Li—me observa largamente y deposita el papel sobre la mesa—. ¿No es muy breve? ¡Es tu madre!

—Esa es la única relación que mantenemos—contesto, desviando los ojos.

—No entiendo—me toma las manos con infinito cariño—. Pero si tú me hablaras sobre ti y los tuyos, comprendería tu actitud. 

—Es complicado—replico reticente.

—Porque te amo—sus mejillas enrojecen y yo me sonrío—, te comprenderé.

—No apenarte con mis problemas.

—¿Por qué te niegas? ¿Acaso crees que me burlaré, que no sabré escucharte debidamente? Si me quieres, debes confiar en mí—y su voz suena triste, dolida—. Tus problemas son los míos, Syaoran.

—¡No, Sakura! Claro que confío en ti, sólo que me cuesta… Nunca hablo de mí mismo.

—Siempre hay una primera vez—me sonríe, casi divertida.

—Mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía tres años. Mi madre enviudó a los treinta y dos años y quedó a cargo de cinco hijos, aunque la menor de mis cuatro hermanas tenía 15 años y la mayor, 18. Pero además debió asumir la Jefatura del Clan Li y eso le absorbió mucho de su tiempo y la alejó principalmente de mí. También ella me destinó a asumir la jefatura de nuestro clan en el futuro, por lo que crecí con esa responsabilidad y mi madre fue muy exigente y dura y fría. Y muy lejana. Cuando le anuncié mi matrimonio con Natalie, ella ya me había comprometido con otra muchacha perteneciente de un clan muy poderoso e influyente en China. Por supuesta, ella no aceptó a la novia que elegí, no se le habían registrado habilidades mágicas ni gozaba de fortuna alguna y se disgustó enormemente. En fin, debí marcharme de casa. Tenía entonces diecisiete años recién cumplidos. Y hasta ahora nuestras relaciones están quebradas.

—¿Tú la quieres?

—Sí, como un hijo a su madre—contesto, sin pensarlo.

—¿La quieres mucho, verdad? 

Mi madre es una mujer fría, lejana, de ojos duros, intolerante, dominante y manipuladora. Mi madre es una mujer voluntariosa, esforzada, gracias a ella tuvimos lo que ahora gozamos: educación y valores. Yo soy lo que soy, gracias a ella.

—Creo que sí—pienso y me corrijo al segundo—. La quiero mucho. Todo lo que soy se lo debo a ella, en parte.

—¿Por qué no vamos a verla? Yo no provengo de ningún clan, pero lo intentaré. Nunca me he dado por vencida y ésta no será la ocasión. Deberías haberme visto cuando capturaba las cartas—manifiesta, nostálgica y luego, como una chispa que se prende, exclama, batiendo palmas—. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Tomoyo!

—¿Daidouji?

—Bueno, verás…—ríe, un tanto avergonzada—. Tomoyo y yo somos amigas desde la primaria y a ella le encantaba grabarme cuando recolectaba las cartas. Aún conserva los videos y tú puedes verlos. Son muy divertidos, especialmente Kero.

—¿Kero? 

—Sí, Kerberos.

—El Guardián que custodia el Sello del Libro donde se guardan las famosas cartas, ¿no? —Así es. ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

—¿Olvidas que he crecido en una familia de magos y que soy descendiente del Brujo Clow? 

—A veces soy un poco despistada—se excusa, sonrojándose.

—¿A veces?—bromeo. Luego, poniéndome serio—. ¿De veras quieres ir a Hong-Kong?

—¡Claro!

—Entonces yo también debo conocer a tu familia, Sakura.

—Ya conoces a mi hermano. Sólo falta que te lo presente formalmente.

—¿No es un poco celoso?

—¿Un poco?—ríe—. Syaoran, te has puesto pálido. No, Touya es un buen muchacho, sólo hay que saber tratarlo y no arrebatarle la hermana. ¡Es broma!

—¿Y qué me dices de tus padres?

—Bueno, mamá falleció cuando yo era muy niña y papá imparte clases en la Universidad de Tokio. Vamos todos los meses con Yukito, Touya, Eriol, Tomoyo y yo a Tomoeda. Allí es donde vivimos cuando éramos niños. También vive la madre de Tomoyo—se levanta de la silla y se dirige a la ventana, contempla el cielo ensoñadoramente—. Mi padre es un buen hombre. Le caerás estupendamente. 

—Por lo menos tengo el consentimiento de tu padre.

—Syaoran, mi hermano es un chico simpático.

—Se nota a lo lejos—sus ojos esmeraldas me reconvienen calladamente—. Verdad.

—Entonces… ¡Vamos a verle hoy!

—¿Hoy?—repito, con espanto.

—¿O no que la amabilidad de Touya se nota desde lejos?

—Sí, pero… ¿no es muy pronto?

—No, es el momento preciso. 

Me mira fijamente a los ojos, mientras yo me sumerjo en su océano verde, como un insensato y, de pronto, ella me besa. Percibo claramente como un calor insoportable me sube a la cara. Sakura comienza a reír y yo me ruborizo más aún.

—Sakura, no…

Pero ella se encamina al cuarto de los niños rápidamente. Yo la sigo, sin comprender.

—Venga. Ayúdame a arreglar a Sutshiko y Tsé. 

—¿Vamos a salir?

—¡Syaoran, acabo de decirte que iremos a visitar a mi hermano!—exclama sorprendida, mientras alza en brazos a Tsé, quien ríe suavemente.

—¿Es en serio? 

—Sí. Eres tan ingenuo a veces, Syaoran—añade con una bella sonrisa y sus ojos verdes brillan intensamente.

—Mira quién lo dice—le reconvengo. 

Ella ríe graciosamente y me pasa a Tsé, lo visto y luego me dedico a Sutshiko; Sakura prepara el bolso de mudas y mamaderas. Cuando termino con los chicos, voy donde Sakura y la abrazo por la espalda, rodeándola suavemente con mis brazos.

—Sakura—susurro a su oído—, no te importa que yo tenga otros hijos, ¿verdad? No son tuyos y…

Ella voltea bruscamente a mirarme. Su gesto es serio.

—Yo te quiero, Syaoran—se sonroja levemente—. Y ya te lo dije: todo lo que es tuyo, si tú me lo permites, es mío. Te quiero y me he encariñado mucho con tus hijos que ahora, también son míos. Son nuestros hijos, Syaoran. Los quiero a todos ustedes, a Wei también, con toda el alma.

La estrecho entre mis brazos con delirante pasión, con fervoroso fuego. Y nos besamos completamente enamorados. Nos besamos con amor.

Continuará pronto…

** Nota de la autora**: Gracias por leer esta tercera parte.

Debo explicarles que este capítulo es diferente a los otros. Los dos primeros los escribí hace dos años, cuando tenía quince. Ahora decidí publicarlos y he escrito el tercer capítulo en un contexto diferente. Tengo diecisiete años y pienso diferente. Me ha costado escribir este capítulo, pues ha sido difícil dar con el estilo, encontrarme con la personalidad de Syaoran Li. 

Si les parece que está muy diferente, háganmelo saber, para así corregir estas falencias involuntarias. 

Gracias por los reviews. Y sobre Natalie se sabrá en los próximos capítulos. 


	4. La vida tiene muchas vueltas

** Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.**

Natalia

(Palimpsesto)

Mientras nos encaminamos a casa de Eriol, porque allí también vive Touya, siento que mis nervios se tensan. Volveré a ver a mi hermano después de nueve meses. ¿Qué debo decirle? Ambos nos hemos comportado como unos completos extraños. Y yo me siento tan lejano a él. El tiempo que trabajé con Eriol de ningún modo me permitió conocerlo. Creo que él tampoco me conoce demasiado.

Sutshiko y Tsé tienen un año y nueve meses. El tiempo pasa muy rápido. Me parece casi increíble que hace tan poco yo aún sufría por Natalie, aún lo hago, pero ya no de la misma forma. Y tengo miedo, miedo de que esta profunda felicidad sea efímera y se me escape entre los dedos sin que yo logre retenerla. 

Sakura lleva de la mano a Tsé; yo, a Sutshiko y con las manos libres, Sakura y yo nos tomamos de las manos. Su piel es muy suave y tersa y su cuerpo desprende un calor agradable. Me pregunto si Sakura será feliz así, junto a mis hijos y junto a mí. Ella es muy joven para formar una familia, ella merece otra oportunidad. Pero Sakura me ama y yo también. 

Luego de cuatro cuadras caminando, los chicos se cansan, así que los tomamos en brazos. 

—Sakura…

—Soy feliz, Syaoran—me dice sonriendo alegremente—. ¿Sabes? En el tiempo que he convivido con Eriol, puedo decir con propiedad que lo conozco, no a cabalidad, porque Eriol siempre va a mantener sus secretos, si no, no sería él, pero lo suficiente para asegurar que él te espera con los brazos abiertos y mucho más tranquilo de lo que tú vas a su encuentro.

Yo me quedo callado, avergonzado. ¿Acaso mis expresiones son tan obvias? ¿Ella notará que temo este encuentro? Natalie nunca llegó a conocerme y Sakura parece hacerlo desde siempre. Me es inevitable compararlas: Natalie fue alguien muy esencial en mi vida y yo la amé mucho. Sakura me sonríe con sus hermosos ojos verdes, me sonríe con sus dulces labios, me sonríe con su rostro bello. 

—Debes relajarte, Eriol te comprenderá. Y yo sé que tú le quieres. Así que respira hondo, mira que nada es tan terrible. Eriol te estima. Él quería invitarte para que lo acompañaras a visitar a tu madre, cuando él fue a conocerla, pero, ¿sabes?, él también sintió temor de tu rechazo, como tú no te has acercado a él, Eriol imaginó que tú no lo querrías. 

Llegamos a una gran casa o, más bien dicho, mansión. Es blanca y de tres pisos. El frontis está muy ornamentado y tiene muchas ventanas. Y se me viene a la mente la imagen de la casa en Hong—Kong. Sakura abre la puerta de la verja silenciosamente.

—Quiero darle una sorpresa a Touya—me explica, sonriendo graciosa y maliciosamente 

Yo la sigo por el sendero ondulado y rodeado de cerezos en flor. Una profunda alegría me invade, estamos en plena primavera y esto se parece tanto a Hong-Kong, sólo que aquí sopla una leve brisa helada. Sakura entra la llave en la cerradura de la gran puerta de roble y la gira suavemente. Ésta cede de inmediato. 

Ingresamos al interior. Las habitaciones son muy luminosas y espaciosas. Realmente Eriol debe ser muy rico. Sakura camina, sigilosa y con gracia. Repentinamente, abre la puerta de un cuarto con violencia. 

Sobre la ancha cama una muchacha de largo cabello castaño oscuro se besa apasionadamente con el hermano de Sakura. Ambos, al sentir el ruido provocado por la puerta al abrirse, saltan de la cama. La chica tiene unos brillantes ojos oscuros y una sonrisa muy coqueta. Touya está muy enfadado, si las miradas mataran, nosotros ya estaríamos muertos.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?!—brama, con la voz entrecortada por la furia. Luego repara en mí, su ceño se acentúa—. ¿Y qué demonios hace éste aquí?

Sakura ríe suavemente, avergonzada. Deja a Tsé en el suelo y me toma de la mano y me la aprieta fuertemente y me mira con sus hondos ojos verdes.

—Sí, cuñadita…

—¡No le digas así!—ordena Touya, enconadamente, a Nakuru.

—Está bien, mi amor…

—Nakuru, cállate—espeta entre dientes el mayor de los Kinomoto.

—Ay, amorcito, cálmate—replica Nakuru, calmadamente, sin percatarse de la mirada asesina de su "amorcito"—. A ver, querida Sakura, cuéntanos quién es este joven tan guapo y aquellos niños que traían en los brazos.

—¿Niños?—inquiere Touya, dando su furia paso a la sorpresa.

—Bueno, él es Syaoran Li…—comenzó Sakura con voz clara y algo divertida.

—¡Demonios! Eso lo sé ya. Fui yo quién lo atendió cuando se enfermó—dice, exasperado Touya—. Lo que ignoro y quiero saber de inmediato es qué hace él acá… Yukito se ha comportado extrañamente estos últimos meses. Partió hace tres días a Tokio y yo no fui capaz de descubrir sus motivos. Yo, que me ufano de ser su amigo y no pude ayudarlo—musita, apenado—. Supongo…

—Hermano… Syaoran y yo nos vamos a casar—interrumpe Sakura.

—¡Tú y este mocoso!—su sentimentalismo desaparece bruscamente.

—¡No soy ningún mocoso!—aclaro yo, con todo mi dignidad ofendida y harto de su ira.

—¿Y Yukito?—grita, sin hacerme el menor caso.

—Touya, él comprendió muy bien la situación. 

—¿Y estos niños?

—Son mis hijos—le explico yo.

—¿Sus hijos, Sakura? Tú eres una niña y él para colmo ya tiene hijos… 

—¡No soy una niña! Tengo más de dieciocho años, Touya.

—Lo eres. ¿Cómo te metiste con este mocoso que más encima tiene hijos?

—Los hijos que tengo son frutos del amor que hubo entre mi mujer y yo. No fueron un descuido, como tú estás dando a entender. Y no me llames mocoso—repuse, un tanto molesto y herido por sus palabras.

—Sakura, es casado—murmura, sin dirigirse a mí en ningún momento.

—Touya, él enviudó hace más de un año, ¿verdad?

Asiento silenciosamente. Este sujeto verdaderamente es un bodrio. Sólo es el hermano, es su padre quien debe estar celoso porqué su hija va a partir, pero él… Definitivamente él es un caso.

—Eres muy joven para ser viudo—opinó Nakuru.

—¿Sakura, cómo sabes que lo que dice no es mentira?

—¡No soy ningún mentiroso!—exclamo, enfureciéndome—. Siempre he sido muy honesto en todo lo que me comprometo.

—¿Cuándo es el matrimonio entre tú y este mocoso?—pregunta, rendido, siempre a su hermana.

—Touya él tiene nombre, ¿bueno? El próximo mes, cuando ya le avisemos a nuestro padre y a la familia de Syaoran—responde su hermana en voz alta, sin inmutarse. 

—¿El próximo mes?—se vuelve a exaltar.

—Oye, yo quiero mucho a tu hermana. Jamás la haré sufrir, si está en mis manos evitarlo, ¿comprendes? Yo amo a Sakura—me sonrojo ligeramente.

_ —_Más te vale, mocoso—me advierte, con el puño en alto, hablándome a mí por primera vez.

_ —_Venga, córtala de una vez. Gracias, Touya. Sabía que lo entenderías—replica Sakura, corriendo a abrazarlo.

—A él le encanta hacerse el duro, pero es un excelente chico. Parece frío, ¿verdad? Pero ya ves, antes de que ustedes llegaran, y ustedes lo comprobaron con sus propios ojos, estaba bien caliente, ¿sí? Él es muy fogoso—comenta, desvergonzadamente.

—¡Nakuru!

—Touya, no te enojes, aunque te ves tan guapo así.

Touya da la impresión de estar considerando seriamente la posibilidad de matarla allí mismo. Nakuru es una chica muy divertida y espontánea, para nada tímida.

—Sabes, cuñadita, Touya me ha pedido matrimonio—anuncia, contentísima.

—¡Qué bueno! Te felicito. Es…

—¡No es verdad!—grita desaforadamente Touya.

—Pero tendrá que hacerlo, porque estoy embarazada.

No pudimos ver la reacción de Touya ante estas palabras, pues la puerta se abre bruscamente y por ella entran Daidouji y Eriol.

—Hola, Sakura. Hola, Li—saluda Tomoyo, con una sonrisa dulce. 

—Hola, Tomoyo. Hola Eriol.

—Hola, Sakura. 

—¿Cómo estás, Daidouji?

—Bien, gracias, Syaoran—contesta ella sonriéndome gratamente y llamándome por mi nombre. 

Tal vez sea hora de acabar con las formalidades y abrazar los lazos fraternos. Eriol me mira con sus ojos azules e inescrutables.

—¿Y tú, Syaoran?

—Bien, gracias, Eriol…

Nos observamos un buen rato, mientras los otros conversan. No sé que puedo decirle. Él se ve tan tranquilo y pareciese que con una mirada abarcara toda la situación y la comprendiese. Me sonríe con amabilidad; yo, procuro mantener la calma y comportarme serenamente. No soy de esas personas acostumbradas a dar muestras de cariño ni a recibirlas, pero quizá ya es tiempo de que eso vaya cambiando.

—Eriol, yo ya he aceptado que tú eres mi hermano… Y con el tiempo he aprendido a quererte—agregué, desviando los ojos hacia la ventana. 

Soy muy débil, ya lo sé. No soy capaz de verlo a los ojos, porque temo su rechazo, pero no logro contenerme durante mucho rato y le miro, deseo conocer su reacción. Él me observa con los ojos de mamá, azules y penetrantes. Con esos ojos que comprenden más allá de las palabras. Y su sonrisa se acentúa y es una sonrisa franca y cariñosa. Tengo la certeza de que él también me quiere. No es necesario que nos digamos algo, a veces las palabras están de más, como en esta ocasión.

—¡Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran se van a casar!—le comunica Nakuru.

—Felicitaciones a ambos—nos desea Eriol con su voz profunda y serena.

Serena, como la voz de mamá. Y con los ojos azules brillando suave e inexpresivamente como los de mamá. Él se parece tanto a ella, pero sus carácteres difieren como el día de la noche. Estoy seguro de que Eriol nunca fue rudo con nadie, ni siquiera sin querer, así como lo fue mamá.

—¿Tu hijo, Li?—inquiere Daidouji, acercándose a Tsé, que reposa en brazos de Sakura, quien lo ha vuelto a coger, pues se el chico tenía mucho sueño.

—También es mío, Tomoyo—le aclara Sakura, mirándome a los ojos fijamente—. Y Syaoran tiene a Sutshiko.

—Es muy bonito. 

—También ella lo es. ¿Me permites cargarla, Syaoran?—me pide Eriol, contemplando cariñosamente a mi hija.

—Claro.

—¡Yo estoy esperando un hijo!—reitera Nakuru, con voz chillona.

Al parecer la respiración de Touya se ha detenido. Su rostro está lívido.

—Yo también—murmura suavemente Tomoyo, con un leve rosa en sus blancas mejillas.

—Ya era hora—dice Nakuru.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Tomoyo?—le increpa Eriol, mostrándose realmente confuso y sorprendido.

—Es que temí… Bueno, como la otra vez tú comentaste que aún éramos muy jóvenes para tener hijos… Yo pensé…—deja la frase inconclusa y baja la cabeza, avergonzada.

Su marido la abraza tiernamente y le susurra palabras al oído, que hacen aflorar una sonrisa en los labios de Tomoyo. Espero que pronto yo pueda decir que Sakura es mi mujer. 

—¿Es mentira, verdad?—cuestiona Touya, recuperando el habla.

—Es verdad, amor mío. No recuerdo que nos hayamos protegido.

—¡Cállate, Nakuru!

—No sé porqué—comentó Nakuru con voz suave, que intentaba aparentar inocencia, pero que realmente reflejaba malicia—, pero tengo el presentimiento de que pronto habrá otro matrimonio que me involucrará directamente a mí, ¿verdad, chicos?

**********************************

Sakura, nuestros hijos y yo caminamos por las calles desiertas de Hong—Kong y Wei se ha adelantado para llegar más temprano a casa. Mi hogar, qué extraña me parece esta palabra, después de casi dos años. Son las tres de la tarde y, a pesar de ser pleno verano, el calor es agradable y nada sofocante y abrasador. Después de estar tanto tiempo en Londres este cambio viene como anillo al dedo. Las calles están solitarias y los cerezos están repletos de flores. Sakura.

Ayer visitamos al papá de Sakura. Fujitaka Kinomoto. El carácter de él es idéntico al de Sakura y sus gestos también. Es un hombre que se mantiene joven tan solo con sonreír, apreciando cada momento de la vida y viviéndolo intensamente. Tiene el mismo cabello que su hija y los ojos cafés claros, muy risueños. Siempre sonríe y es una persona muy afable.

Cuando Sakura y yo le informamos de nuestro mutuo amor y nuestro próximo matrimonio, se mostró sorprendido y, sobretodo, muy contento. Gustoso, aceptó ser el padrino de Sakura en la boda. Y acordamos que después de ir a hablar con mi madre lo pasaríamos a buscar y nos iríamos juntos a Londres. 

—¿Qué te pareció mi padre?

—Una persona muy simpática y que quiere mucho a sus hijos. Mucho.

—Gracias.

—Se parece mucho a ti.

—¿Verdad? Eso me enorgullece no sabes cuánto.

—Lo sé.

Guardamos silencio, observando el cálido y azul cielo de Hong—Kong. Azul como los ojos de Natalie. Cómo le gustaba a ella contemplarlo y recuerdo esa sonrisa fugaz de regocijo tenue cruzar su rostro triste y sereno. Triste como su soledad infinita. Triste como sus recuerdos inolvidables hasta la muerte. Triste como todo en ella. Ni siquiera el crepúsculo la conmovía de tal manera. Le gustaba el cielo azul. Le gustaba demasiado. 

—¿Piensas en ella?

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Porque te conozco, Syaoran. Tus ojos se entristecieron súbitamente. La quisiste mucho, ¿verdad?

—Sí, yo la amé, pero ella siempre fue muy especial.

—¿Y ella te quiso?

—No lo sé—suspiro—. Ella siempre fue muy especial—repito con cierto dolor.

—Dime, Syaoran, ¿cómo era ella?

—Tampoco lo sé, Sakura. Nunca la conocí realmente. Siempre fue muy lejana a mí, siempre estuvo ausente. Ella me hizo prometerle que la recordaría después de su muerte—callo unos segundos para reflexionar—. Pero algunas veces la olvido y cada vez esa situación es menos esporádica. Es como si su paso silencioso por la vida, porque, Sakura, ella siempre fue muy callada y silenciosa en todas sus cosas, fuese también casi inadvertido por mi memoria. Y aquello me lastima, pues me da la impresión que está ajeno a mi voluntad. Cuando veo a mis hijos, no siempre la rememoro a ella. Pero yo la amé, Sakura. Yo la amé y prueba de ello son mis hijos. Y me preocupa que si la olvido, también los olvidaré a ellos.

—¡No digas eso!—me reprocha Sakura, dirigiéndome una mirada dura.

—Los quiero. Bien sé que los quiero.

—Estoy segura de ello—me sonríe dulcemente.

—Natalie era una mujer sin pasado… Una mujer casi siete años mayor que mí. Una mujer con muchos enigmas indescifrables hasta para ella misma. Pero me quiso—y luego sonrío—. Sakura tú también eres muy especial para mí… Natalie era extraña y su belleza era enigmática, por eso ella fue especial; en cambio, tú eres especial para mí, porque te amo y tú me amas y me comprendes y me escuchas y me conoces.

—No nos compares, por favor—vuelve a reprenderme Sakura entornando sus ojos verdes luminosos—. No es correcto. Sólo quiérenos. Ella fue una mujer que amaste y ha muerto, y yo soy otra y estoy viva. Y nunca te dejaré, a menos que nos separe lo inevitable—y sus ojos verdes brillan de regocijo. Sus ojos verdes tan profundos y alegres. Sus ojos verdes tan reales y cercanos. Sus ojos verdes tan queridamente cálidos.

Nos callamos y nos apretamos más fuertemente las manos entrelazadas. Me gustaría decirle una vez más que la amo, que la adoro con todo el corazón, que deseo que estemos siempre juntos, que nunca nos separamos, pero me callo. Es mejor así, porque, de todos modos, ella comprende mi mirada.

—Te quiero, Syaoran. Te quiere mucho—suspira y observando el cielo, agrega—. ¿Crees que tú madre entienda nuestra relación? ¿Crees que ella me acepte?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te rechazó una vez.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando impidió que yo viajase a Tomoeda a capturar junto a ti las cartas Clow. Ahí, porque ella conocía de la profecía.

—De veras…—acepta anonadada y desanimada.

—Pero estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás. Recuerda que vi los videos de aquellos tiempos cuando eras card captor. Realmente eres muy empeñosa, Sakura, y sé que, si le pones cariño y esfuerzo, lograrás todo lo que te propones.

—También eres tú un muchacho perseverante.

—Tal vez. Pero yo siempre me esforcé por ser mejor yo, por enorgullecer a mi madre. En cambio, tú lo hacías por ayudar a los demás. 

—Yo sé que tú nunca hubieses lastimado a nadie, a menos que supieras que era culpable.

—Gracias, Sakura.

—Sólo digo la verdad.

—Gracias. ¿Y sabes? No importa si a mamá le gustas tú o no. Ieran Li ya se opuso una vez a mis sentimientos y una segunda vez no me afectará.

Sakura me observa sorprendida.

***********************************

Mis hermanas han estado molestando a Sakura desde que llegamos, le preguntan sobre todo y la llenan de halagos, pero también se han divertido jugando con Sutshiko y Tsé. Hasta ahora ha sido una velada feliz, pues mi madre ha salido y regresará esta noche. 

Asomado a la ventana, lejos del bullicio, contemplo el cielo oscuro poblado de estrellas luminosas. La vida da tantas vueltas. Nunca pensé que la vida me concedería una segunda oportunidad. Cuando falleció Natalie me sentí completamente destrozado y al conocer a Sakura, no quise esperanzarme demasiado. Y ahora me siento feliz. Sin embargo, una sombra de tristeza nubla mi felicidad, Meiling no está en casa y mis hermanas, algo evasivas con respecto a su partida, me han dicho que ella se marchó sin decir a nadie dónde. Me gustaría compartir mi felicidad con Meiling y hablar sobre ella y decirle tantas palabras, porque la última conversación que sostuvimos me trae recuerdos tristes. 

También me preocupa mamá. No es verdad que no me importe su reacción. Me encantaría que esta vez ella aceptara de buen grado mi relación con Sakura Kinomoto, la Maestra de cartas, porque me ha lastimado mucho el destierro. Espero sinceramente que mi madre haya recapacitado. Pero esto me parece casi imposible, ella siempre ha sido muy firme para sus ideas y es difícil lograr que cambie de opinión. 

—¿Así que quieres conversar conmigo?

Me doy media vuelta. Entre las sombras distingo el rostro altivo y bello de mamá. Su voz ha sonado dura y fría. ¿Es que no ha cambiado nada?, ¿es que nuestra separación y la llegada de Eriol no han conmovido su corazón de piedra? 

—Madre…—musito quedamente y con extraña timidez.

—Ven, hablemos en mi despacho.

—Aquí está bien, mamá, aquí estamos solos y en silencio, nadie nos interrumpirá—repongo.

Prefiero la oscuridad que otorgan las sombras. No quiero que ella vea mi expresión ni yo quiero ver la suya. No soportaría que ella leyera mi congoja y no la comprendiera y yo continuara viendo sus ojos azules inexpresivos, porque así nuestro lazo débil se quebraría definitiva e irremediablemente.

—¿Cómo has estado, Syaoran?

—Bien, gracias, ¿y usted?

—Bien también.

—¿Usted ya conoció a Eriol, verdad?

—Sí, es un muchacho muy simpático—replica con voz apagada, frágil.

—Es su hijo, también.

—Tú también eres mi hijo, Syaoran. No creas que soy un monstruo, porque te he extrañado y la llegada de mi otro hijo ha sido totalmente inesperada. Me ha dolido. 

—Yo también he sufrido.

—¿Así que la Maestra de Cartas es tu novia?

—Amo a Sakura y espero casarme con ella pronto, con o sin su consentimiento.

—Ya lo sé—la oigo suspirar ahogadamente, como si contuviera un sollozo—. Te preparé durante años para que asumieras como Jefe del clan Li. Ahora ya no lo serás nunca, ¿verdad?

—Esa labor requiere de mucho tiempo y yo quiero dedicarme a mi familia. No quiero que les suceda lo mismo que a mí—digo, sin resentimiento.

—Perdiste a tu padre y a tu madre muy joven, ¿a eso te refieres? Lo hice con la mejor intención.

—No lo dudo, pero fue una decisión errada, a mi parecer.

—Eriol tampoco ha aceptado.

—Me lo imaginaba, él es una persona pacífica y muy tranquila y desinteresada. 

—Nada ha resultado como yo he querido. 

—¿Y nosotros, mamá? Somos personas con valores y sólo usted ha logrado que lleguemos a donde estamos ahora. Usted nos ha enseñado mucho y yo se lo agradezco. 

—Pero no fue suficiente, ¿verdad?

—Hay cosas que nosotros, los humanos, no podemos imponer. Yo hubiese querido tener a mi padre y tenerla a usted, pero no se pudo. Usted también quiso muchas cosas y no las consiguió.

—Creo que Feimei quiere asumir esta responsabilidad de ser la Jefa del clan Li. Ella es la más indicada, por lo demás. Sabe mucho y le interesa mejorar…

—Mam

—Te extrañé.

Oigo su voz quebrada en el silencio de la noche y siento ganas de abrazarla y decirle que la quiero, pero no puedo. Simplemente, ya no somos los mismos.

—Espero que seas feliz, hijo, con aquella muchacha. Y espero que algún día… algún día tú me… perdones. 

Da media vuelta y se aleja de mí lentamente. Anonadado aún por sus palabras, tardo en reaccionar. La retengo por un brazo.

—Mamá, yo la quiero, que no lo olvide usted nunca. Todos hemos cometido errores. No hay nada que perdonar. Mamá, usted sabe… no ha sido jamás mi intención desobedecerla, pero nuestras posiciones e ideales son demasiado distintos, a pesar de eso nosotros podemos querernos. 

Ella me abraza suavemente y yo la siento temblar entre mis brazos. Tal vez llorar, pero me duele. Hubiese preferido a la Ieran Li dura e inflexible, porque ha así todo sería más fácil. Pero ella ha cambiado y yo también. 

—Mamá, cuénteme sobre Natalie…

Ella se separa de mí y me observa en silencio. Los ojos azules le brillan extrañamente. Se acerca a la ventana y, sin mirarme comienza a contarme, como si narrara un cuento.

—En el tiempo de Clow, existió una hechicera muy poderosa, se llamaba Areh y era muy bella, por lo demás. Ella se enamoró de un chico normal y corriente, quien la engañó y abandonó. Areh era una mujer arrebatada y en sus despecho lo buscó y cuando lo encontró lo asesinó. Ella comprendiendo su acción en un momento de cordura, se suicidó. 

"En la época actual, en Londres nació Natalie Blanc, quien era la reencarnación de Areh. Desde niña le detectaron leves trastornos mentales, pero nada suficientemente grave para internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico. Ella poseía muchos recuerdos de su anterior vida y cuando sus padres fallecieron ella viajó Hong-Kong a buscar a su amado. Seguramente te vio a ti, y te confundió. 

—Pero ella siempre parecía muy ausente—objeto con voz débil, sorprendido por la historia.

—Claro, porque ella al poco tiempo seguramente descubrió que tú no eras él. Yo sabía que ella no te quería, hijo, y por eso quise advertirte sobre ella. Sí, fui injusta con Natalie, porque creo que llegó a quererte, si no se hubiera marchado de tu lado mucho antes. 

—Ella también adivinó que me enamoraría de Sakura.

—Esto no lo sé con certeza, pero sospecho que tenía imágenes o sueños premonitorios, pero muy leves, porque su presencia mágica no se percibía y no emanaba ningún tipo de aura de su cuerpo. 

El silencio nos invade de nuevo; las sombras también. Mi madre ha contado la vida de Natalie con voz dura y monótona, como si no lo sintiera. Tal vez la odia. 

—¿Acepta usted que yo me case con Sakura?

—No puedo impedirlo—contesta con simpleza. Se gira a mirarme—. Pero Meiling sufrió mucho. 

—Habla sobre ella como si estuviera muerta—replico, un tanto atemorizado.

—¿No te lo dijeron tus hermanas? Meiling se suicidó. 

—¡No es verdad!

—¡Syaoran! Dejó una carta… Decía que en realidad te había ido a ver a ti esa vez en que nos anunció que viajaría a Pekín a ver a no se qué amiga, que estabas bien y tenían unos hijos preciosos y que estabas enamorado de otra chica y que la amabas muchísimo. 

—¡No es verdad! Meiling no pudo cometer tal locura. 

Mi madre me acarició el rostro húmedo de lágrimas. Ella también lloraba.

—A veces el amor es cruel, Syaoran.

Continuará pronto…

** Nota de la autora**: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por leerlo. 

Sólo habrá un capítulo más. 


	5. Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien

**Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.**

Natalia

(Palimpsesto)

Es cierto, la vida tiene muchas vueltas. Tenías razón, Meiling, cuando pronunciaste esas palabras hace ya mucho tiempo.

La felicidad es como un puñado de arena entre las manos: es efímera e imposible de retener. Sin embargo, soy feliz. La vida me ha tratado bien y no ha sido injusta conmigo, como lo fue contigo.

Sakura y yo vivimos en Tomoeda. Ella trabaja de profesora básica en la escuela primaria donde ella estudió cuando era niña y yo trabajo impartiendo clases de Literatura en la misma universidad en la que trabaja su padre. ¿Por qué regresamos a Oriente? Ni a Sakura ni a mí nos gustó alguna vez esa ciudad fría, distante y ajena. En realidad, todos regresaron: Eriol y Tomoyo, Touya y Nakuru y sólo el profesor Tsukishiro permaneció en Londres. 

Te preguntarás quién en definitiva asumió como Jefe del Clan Li, ¿verdad?, pues es Feimei. Lo ha hecho muy bien, tú más que nadie sabes lo resuelta y esmerada que es. Claro, a mamá jamás va a gustarle, ella es muy obstinada en sus ideas y además encuentra a Feimei demasiado liberal. ¿Qué es de mamá y yo? Bueno, mamá se ha mudado de casa, dijo que no aguantaba estar todo el día en la mansión, pues ya no era la Jefa del Clan Li y por lo tanto no tenía trabajo ni salidas protocolares al exterior, junto a sus bulliciosas hijas, sus esposos y sus hijos. Se mudó muy cerca eso sí a una casa modesta y pequeña y vive sola. Yo la voy a visitar frecuentemente; ella también viene. Creo que nunca más voy a volverla a ver de aquella manera cuando me comunicó aquella fatal noticia sobre tu partida, Meiling. Creo que nunca volverá a llorar delante de mí ni me dirá tantas palabras sentimentales, pero no me importa, yo la prefiero así por ahora: fría y firme. Tal vez aún se necesiten demasiados años para que ella sonría y para que yo me acostumbre a ello. 

Sakura y yo ya tenemos cuatro hijos. Bueno, Tsé y Sutshiko tienen ya diez años y Nadeshiko, cinco y Meiling, apenas tres. Nadeshiko en honor a la madre muerta de Sakura; Meiling, en el tuyo, prima querida. Sakura y yo pensamos que sería mejor hacer crecer la familia cuando ambos hubiésemos terminado la carrera, y es por esa razón que hay tanta diferencia de edad entre Tsé y Nadeshiko. Los chicos son muy queridos por el padre y el hermano de Sakura, sí, créelo. A veces, Fujitaka los regalonea mucho y Touya, aunque siempre irónico y casual, no logra disimular el cariño que les profesa. Y eso se debe a que mis hijos son unos niños muy cariñosos y respetuosos. No se parecen demasiado a mí, siempre están riendo y expresándose. 

También Tomoyo y Nakuru han tenido sus propios hijos, sanos y fuertes. Hay ocasiones en que nos reunimos todos a compartir, demasiada gente, demasiado bullicio. Me resulta extraño, pero lo disfruto. 

Bueno, ya te dije que soy feliz, Meiling, más de lo que alguna vez imaginé. Sakura es una mujer llena de sorpresas y entrega infinito amor a todas las personas que la rodean. Yo la amo. Amos sus ojos verdes luminosos, su piel tersa, su cabello castaño y sedoso, su sonrisa bondadosa, su rostro hermoso y apacible, su mirar dulce y comprensivo, su actuar desinteresado y distraído, su querer infinito y abierto, su impetuosidad y su sinceridad. Yo la amo y creo que ella también me ama. 

¿Y Eriol? No creo que exista alguna ocasión en que nos miremos y nos pensemos como hermanos. Ha transcurrido demasiado tiempo ignorándonos… Aún faltan muchos años para que nos comprendamos y nos queramos como los hermanos que somos. A veces, conversamos y creo que somos buenos amigos. Tal vez no se necesite tanto tiempo, tal vez con eso baste. Somos amigos, y eso es mucho. 

A veces, cuando el cielo está demasiado azul, evoco el recuerdo triste e inolvidable de Natalie y un miedo aterrador e intangible me embarga. Miedo de perder lo que me ha sido dado, miedo de que la felicidad se esfume en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, miedo de que pase algo malo, miedo a la soledad. Pero Sakura siempre está a mi lado y me consuela pacientemente, porque ella me comprende. He estado demasiado tiempo solo, y la soledad es una negra compañía. 

Wei ha muerto. Lo extraño muchísimo, como a ti, Meiling. Se fue en el sueño y en ese momento, cuando tuve que enfrentar la realidad, aquello constituyó mi único consuelo. No alcanzó a conocer a Nadeshiko… Él hubiese sido un buen abuelo, siempre me quiso mucho a mí, a Tsé, a Sutshiko y a Sakura. 

A pesar de mi felicidad, Meiling, no sabes cuánto te extraño. Intento concebir la idea de que te has marchado a otros lugares, que continúas aquí, pero es en vano. Las palabras de mamá siempre retornan destruyendo cualquier atisbo de esperanza. ¿Por qué, Meiling? Te faltó pasión por la vida, ¿verdad? El profesor Tsukishiro se ha casado, quizá sin amar demasiado a su mujer, pero ahora es feliz y él ha dicho que ha aprendido a amar a su compañera de todos los días. Meiling, te faltó paciencia, te faltó voluntad. Extraño tus trenzas negras y tus ojos canelas y tu mirar travieso y divertido y tu sonrisa alegre. No merecías irte, Meiling. No puedo conformarme, me dueles. Aquella última vez que nos vimos debí decirte algo más, convencerte y no dejarte partir, pero ya nada se puede hacer, te has marchado para siempre. Y sólo espero que seas feliz. Tú lo dijiste aquella vez… si yo era feliz tú también lo serías. Y soy feliz, Meiling. 

—¿Piensas que ella es feliz realmente?

—Claro que sí. Ella, Natalie, Wei y mamá nos cuidan desde donde sea que estén. Siempre he creído que hay algo más que la muerte material. Tenemos alma, ¿no? Tiene que haber un cielo…, un lugar donde descansar…, quiero creer que lo hay, no me importa qué digan los demás, yo lo creo. 

Sakura ha pronunciado aquellas palabras con firmeza y pasión y me ha mirado con sus grandes ojos verdes. Me ha mirado con ternura y comprensión, me ha mirado con amor. 

—Tengo miedo de perderte, Sakura. 

—Si algún día yo tuviera que partir, tú sabrías como continuar, Syaoran.

—¡No quiero que te vayas!

—Y no lo haré si puedo evitarlo, pero eso está en manos de Dios—Sakura esboza una bella sonrisa—. Nunca me cansaré de agradecerle a la vida lo que me ha concedido. 

—Te amo…

—Yo también.

Caminamos tomados de las manos entre los árboles y las flores, bajo un espumoso cielo azul. Nos miramos y nos besamos y nos amamos. La felicidad es como un puñado de arena que se escapa entre las manos, y por eso hay que vivir cada momento con intensidad, porque no se volverá a repetir. 

No sé si Sakura estará mañana conmigo, pero ahora lo está y soy feliz. Soy feliz, porque mis hijos son saludables y pueden querer y aprender y jugar, porque Sakura me ama y porque yo puedo amar. 

Aún me mira con sus ojos verdes brillantes, me mira con suave pasión, me mira comprendiendo. 

El cielo está azul y la primavera ha rebosado de flores cada árbol. La vida me ha arrebatado mucho, pero también me ha entregado. Y sólo me queda agradecerle esta alegría, este regocijo que me invade, que me llena, que me hace humano.

**Fin.**

**Nota de la autora**: No me queda más que agradecer a todas las compañeras lectoras que se han dado el tiempo de llegar hasta este último capítulo y sólo me resta esperar que lo hayan disfrutado a concho, que la vida está llena de momentos.


End file.
